


The Original Demi Wolf

by SamanthaPerry0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Family Bonding, I hate Vicki Donovan so Tyler and Jeremy don't have interest in her, Reincarnation, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, bit of werewolf bit of demigod a little bit of witch too, brotherly relationship between Tyler and Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaPerry0/pseuds/SamanthaPerry0
Summary: Percy Jackson was seven when his mother was murdered and he was chased into Mystic Falls woods by Gabe Ugliano. From there he ran into a group of silver clad girls who had bows and arrows. But they didn't scare him. Not really. What scared him was the monster following him: his stepfather Gabe Ugliano. That night he was also adopted by the goddess Artemis and made him immortal. The adoption also gave him the ability to become a wolf anytime, no full moon needed and still have the lethal bite to vampires. Hundred years later Percy is still an immortal seven year old when he goes back to his home town Mystic Falls. That year Percy's life was changed, slowly he enters the life full of Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. And he also becomes the only known person to really befriend the Original Hybrid.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This starts with the Vampire Diaries but then goes into The Originals  
> Wolf!Percy  
> Witch-ish!Percy  
> Reincarnated!Percy  
> Percy is the reincarnated version of Henrik Mikaelson so he is close with Rebekah and Niklaus eventually along with Elijah  
> IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ORIGINAL VAMPIRES I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN CAUSE IT'LL MAKE NO SENSE.  
> Bit graphic at some points too FYI to be aware these are both bloody shows

Beating. That was all I really heard. That and the leaves crunching underneath my feet. My breath mixing in with the cool air of the September night. My breathing coming out in harsh gasps as my chest burned from how much running my body was unaccustomed to.

I stumbled through the Mystic Falls forest. Heavy footsteps behind me, the full moon shining above us. There was a howl in the distant but I didn't pay any attention to it, I felt a branch brush against my face as I ran toward a light I had just seen. My running was starting to become unstable, I felt like my legs would buckle under me at any moment.

Just as I broke through the clearing where the light was, my knees buckled. I froze in fright on the ground I was now on as bows and arrows were drawn in my face. I couldn't speak, my heart felt like it would beat right out of my throat. I was about to stumble through a sentence when the heavy footsteps behind me started to get closer.

Instantly more terrified of the person behind me I scrambled behind the confused girls who all seemed to be older than me and radiate power. One of them with tiara and an angry face was about the speak before the bushes were pushed apart and the monster that terrorized me emerged.

"Boy!" What could only be said as a whale of a man shouted making me flinch and duck behind one of the girls who radiated more power than any of the other girls.

"Who art thee?" The tiara girl asked glaring at the man that I refuse to acknowledge as my stepfather. The stupid man stared at the girl, his pea-sized brain trying to work out what she said in what I think is considered Old English.

"Who dares trespass." The girl who I was ducked behind asked getting fed up with the small working on my monster Gabe. Gabe narrowed his eyes in anger," Step aside girl and let me get my stepson." Gabe growled and made the girl in front of me narrow her eyes in her own anger. I flinched as Gabe's angry eyes pierced mine. But I knew that if I didn't go with him then the girls here will end up like mom. Thinking about my mom made my eyes tear up and I already knew I couldn't let that happen to the girls, no matter how many bow and arrows they have.

Gabe was a monster who could harm anyone if they make him mad enough. I whimpered but stepped out of the girls shadow. I tucked my lip inward and felt the small splint there start to bleed again as I bit my lip to repress the fear that I felt as I stepped forward toward Gabe. 

Only I didn't go far because the girl who I ducked behind laid her arm on my shoulder.

"Now wait for a second child." She said softly and when I looked into her silver eyes I was reminded of my kind, amazing mom and couldn't help but relax.

"Whatever happened to your lip child." She asked softly but I ducked my head, breaking eye contact. I wasn't suppose to say. Never say of the beatings Gabe gave me. Never let anyone know of what happens behind closed doors, not even my mother. I stared at my feet before a whimper escaped my mouth as my arm was suddenly tugged very hard out from under the girl's own hand.

"That is none of your business girl. Boy get back to the house!" Gabe said harshly as he dragged me toward the way we came from. I whimpered again as my arm sparked pain and throbbed in hurt. "Now stop right there you pig." A hard voice--a woman's voice this time--spoke. I looked up toward the unknown voice and saw a woman with Auburn hair holding a silver bow that had an arrow notched into it at my stepfather. I looked confused at her because, where did she come from? Then I looked her in her silver eyes. 

The eyes that had softness in them when she stared at me, but cold hardness as she glared at Gabe.

"What did you call me." Gabe snarled at the woman but when I looked up, I saw a spark of fear. Was he afraid? Could she really make the man who made my life hell really be afraid for once?

"Step away from the child and leave." The silver eyes woman said and I watched in fascination as Gabe threw my arm away from him in disgust and turned away--ignoring my yelp from the sudden sharp pain--and walked angrily back into the place I once called home (Though I only did so because my mother was there and now....)

I watched as Gabe left my vision and then turned toward the girls who still had their bow and arrows out, but almost seemed relax and were staring at the silver woman and tiara girl. I stood stock still in fright because were they like Gabe? I know someone in the village whose mom was always mean to her like Gabe was mean to me. Was she like that? Or was she like mom where she was kind and caring?

Silently I watched as the woman knelt in front of me and gently cup my chin and stared at my split lip that was still bleeding slightly, "Allow me to take care of your injuries." she said softly and I shivered as I felt something wash over me.

Only it didn't hurt, it felt like water was softly covering my skin--something I know about from my love of water--and I closed my eyes in peace. Unknowingly I relaxed in my stance and didn't hear the relieved breath of air come out of some of the girls as they unarmed themselves.

Instead I focused on how my back didn't hurt from the earlier beating Gabe gave me. The one my mother walked in on and then started to shout at Gabe. I opened my eyes when I felt the water receding back and opened my eyes to touch my lips that were now healed. "Thank you." I said softly as thoughts ran wild in my head. How was she able to do that? Why did she have that power radiating from her?

I looked at her in amazement because she was nice, like my mom. Said woman was staring at my face looking deep in thought with a tint of sadness in her eyes. "Come child, we will set up a place for you to sleep tonight before discussing more in the morning." the woman said as she held out her hand for me to take. I hesitated for only a split second before grabbing it, I trusted her. She was like mom and anyone like mom would never willingly hurt me.

The woman smiled at me sadly like she knew what I was thinking before leading me to a small area where a black tent with what seemed to be a silver bow and arrow suddenly appeared in front of us. "Cool." I whispered out before ducking my head, I wasn't suppose to say things like that. Gabe always got annoyed, but as I glanced at her through my bangs she didn't seem angry...In fact she had a small smile on her mouth.

"Go to sleep child. We will talk in the morning, I have a meeting with someone that I need to talk to and then my girls." She said softly and pushed me gently toward the open flap of the tent.

"All those girls are yours?" I asked in wonderment and saw the woman smile in what could only be said in amusement.

"We will talk more later child. I am sure you are tired and need rest." she said softly and I knew that I wouldn't be getting more out of her tonight, plus I really was tired. I took a step forward for a second toward the tent before stopping. Should I? Determination filled me as I suddenly turned around and wrapped my small arms around her torso. Just as quick as I done that I unlatched myself and hurried into the tent that was given for me. I stopped just inside and couldn't help but open my mouth in amazement.

Because this definitively wasn't a normal tent, because it was much larger than it should've been. But propped against a wall was a child bed that had a howling wolf on the bedspread making me smile. Wolves were creatures that always sparked my interest. Especially the stories that follow them. The story where a man turned into a wolf was the one that always interested me the most.

But I payed no attention to my brain and the logic that didn't seem to exist in the tent, instead I changed into a set of green pajamas that for some reason fit me and climbed into the bed. I was out before I even knew it.

\-------------------------------------------

I woke to a hand carding through my messy hair attempting to straighten my unruly hair. For a moment I let my fears slip away from me, fear of what will happen next. Because I was an orphan now. I let the fears melt away as I relaxed into the bed and let a large breath out that I hadn't realized was in me. "Now it's time to talk child." The woman's voice spoke above me even though she continued to card through my hair.

I kept quiet for a moment to gather my thoughts before finally asking the list of questions I have, "What's your name?" I asked softly feeling sleep tangle me in a net for a second as I fought to fall back asleep. Instead I finally turned on my back to stare up at the woman who was sitting on the edge of my bed with a small smile on her face as she paused in carding through my hair.

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, and Moon. I am also known for protecting children and help woman in labor." she replied softly making me rethink some of my questions.

"What does chastity and maidenhood mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side and heard her chuckle softly.

"You will learn later in your life." she replied and softly and resumed moving her hand in my hair making me sigh softly in relaxation.

We were both quiet for a bit as her hand kept carding through my hair until she asked softly, "What do you know of you father child?"

"Mom said he was lost at sea." I replied softly. Sometimes I don't like thinking about him, because he left mom and in doing so she married Gabe.

"That is partly the truth." Artemis started as her argent silver eyes stared into my sea green, "Your father is Poseidon the Greek God of the sea child. He was the one who I called last night to discuss something."

I started into her eyes critically before stating, "You were discussing me." I asked storing the information about the Greek gods and goddess back into my mind for a later date to ask more questions about.

"Yes child." Artemis stated softly as I tensed just slightly more under her hand before forcing myself to relax.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked finally sitting up from the bed but not moving from there, Artemis's hand falling to the bed sheet.

"I was hoping we could discuss this." she said softly. I tilted my head and waited for her to elaborate.

She stared at me hardly for a second before she seemed to have found something she was looking for, "I hope to adopt you child. To become part of my hunt and more importantly, become my son."

"But we don't really know each other?" I said softly confused when Artemis smiled a tiny bit.

"Child, as I said before I help woman in labor. Mystic Falls is one place where I will sometimes help woman give birth. I have known you since you were born only visiting on some occasion to help your mother. I just never knew you were a demigod." Artemis said softly before she chuckled softly, "Though your mother knew who I was. Every time I visited she would offer me the best she could with the little she had. To be honest she was my favorite mortal and I can tell how Poseidon had fallen for her, it is hard not to like her." Artemis said softly.

"Mom was like that." I smiled painfully as I stared at my bed and felt two arms wrap around me in comfort.

"I am sorry for your loss child. Just think about what I have said." Artemis said softly and I nodded while deep in thought.

From that day forward I was still Percy Jackson, but instead of having the title Son of Poseidon. I now have Son of Poseidon and Artemis. I also became slightly immortal, where the only thing that can truly kill me are the antlers of a Golden Deer that are rare in the world.

I was stuck as an immortal seven year old boy that was okay. Mostly because it was made up by having an adult black wolf that I could change into. Like a werewolf!

In fact after being adopted my mother told me all about the supernatural. The Originals Vampires and Hybrid. How some vampires, werewolves, and witches were okay but some were evil and that she hunted them sometimes depending on how much they impact the mortals.

Which helps introduce the real story. About how hundred years after being adopted by Artemis, it was in the early 2000's when I decided to visit my mother's grave again. When I did visit her grave I also decided on spending some years in that town just to get to know it again and how much it has changed. Which is how I met Elena Gilbert. Who when I met was the doppelganger of Katerina Petrova. I never talked to her during that summer her parents died.

But I did make sure that the high school would enlist me for being a Junior--With how long I've lived and how much I loved books (despite having dyslexia) I was considered genius level smart so it wasn't that much of a shock to me that my mother made me go to high school than elementary school.


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 1 of Vampire Diaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer. Also, Tyler is going to be a bit less of a douche in this story while Vicki is a whore...kinda.

I clutched my books closer to me as I walked through Mystic Falls High. I was foot or two shorter than the teenagers here and while technically almost hundred year solder than them, still had the appearance of a seven year old boy. It didn't help that I was as shy as a seven year old too, or how many times I accidentally acted like a seven year old boy.

So in other words, this was kinda terrifying. Especially the whispers and pointing that was being thrown at me. I ducked and walked the halls quickly. Apparently too quickly as I accidentally ran into another kid.

"Watch it." A growl, angry voice said as my three books tumbled out of my hands and I lost my balance. I flinched slightly but over the years got better dealing with angry or annoyed voices, "My apologizes." I said softly as I scrambled to grab my books before they got kicked around.

I heard a sigh and the person who was annoyed with me knelt beside me and grabbed two of my books, "You're Percy Jackson aren't you? One of the founding families that moved away some time ago?" The kid asked as he handed my books back to me which I clutched to my chest.

"Why does it concern you?" I asked softly and pushed myself back to stand in front of the kid.

"My name is Tyler Lockwood. My father told me that the Jackson family had recently moved back in during the summer and he wanted to meet your parents to discuss something that the founders are apart of or something." Tyler said his voice hard but didn't seem to be angry at me.

He actually seemed to be annoyed with his father about me. Which confused me greatly.

"My parents died when I was little, and my adoptive mother is usually moving around. She just allowed me to come back here to learn the place where my mother grew up and let me see the changes that have occurred." I said softly and saw that Tyler nodded. I nervously shifted my arms as I tried to find the door to the history room I was suppose to go to with Mr.Tanner.

"Where you going kid?" Tyler asked with a sigh like he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"History. With Mr.Tanner." I said a bit louder than before as I felt my confidence go up a bit. That and Tyler didn't seem that bad, I don't think I have to be worried about him. "I'll lead you there kid but I don't have his class." Tyler said and started to walk into the crowd of people where only after a few minutes I was getting a bit swarmed.

I scanned the hallways looking for Tyler who seemed to have melted into the crowd and clutched my books tighter. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up where Tyler was. "Sorry about that kid, just stay close." Tyler said and he kept his hand on my shoulder and lead me through the school.

After a few more feet of walking we stopped in front of a room, "Good luck kid." Tyler said and he detached his hand from my shoulder.

"Uh, Percy. My name, it's Percy Jackson." I said awkwardly even though I just remembered Tyler already knew, shifting awkwardly I watched Tyler disappear into the hallway.

I slipped into the room quickly and found a seat near the back where I put my backpack down and instantly ducked my head into one of my three books. I paid little attention even when the bell rang and I hesitantly put my book down to grab a notebook and pencil. I did look up though when the other new guy came into the room. Rumor that was floating around was that his name was Stefan Salvatore. Though it seemed only I knew what the ring on his finger really meant.

Vampire.

Makes sense with the news that came on this morning about the two people. Though with how he acted he didn't seem to have much blood in him. Which begs the question if he didn't kill those two people who did? Instead of doing anything about the questions or knowledge I knew, I just kept doodling in my notebook throughout the class and kept a somewhat eye out at my surroundings.

The day slowly went by until it was lunch time and I awkwardly entered the lunch line as I forgot to pack a lunch today. I grabbed a milk and a sandwich with fries before awkwardly looking around the room. I was about to just slip out of the room when I saw Tyler who was staring at me.

I shifted nervously and saw Tyler beckon me over to him and some other dude with blond hair and wearing one of the football jackets. With slightly hesitation I sat with Tyler and the other dude and set my backpack that contained my books and notebooks by my feet.

"Percy Jackson." I said to the other dude who was staring tables away at another group of kids--or at least one of the kids--with that doe look in his eyes. Said kid didn't seem to hear me and I saw Tyler roll his eyes, "This here love-struck idiot is Matt Donovan." Tyler said and received a small glare from Matt.

"Shut up Tyler." Matt said rolling his eyes before looking at me finally realizing I was there, "Uh, hey?" Matt said glancing from Tyler to me.

"Percy." I said smiling slightly and allowed Tyler to just talk about things that I might've missed. Especially when I questioned about Elena who was the person Matt was making the doe look at. "And she's acting fine?" I questioned with a small tilted head as I stared at Tyler.

"That's what she says." Tyler said his face making it show that he doesn't believe it one bit. I just hummed and finished my sandwich.

"I can say that, it's most definitely a lie." I said fingering the fries that didn't taste that good at all. "How would you know?" Matt asked actually looking at me instead of Elena.

"My mom has been dead for years, and I still miss her everyday." I said staring at my tray instead of the two teens sitting by me.

It was silent for a moment before Tyler broke it, "Everyone goes to the grill later tonight because it's the first day of school. You going to come and hang?" he questioned trying to act cool and like I hadn't said anything mushy. I smiled as I ducked my head. Yes I would definitely like Tyler as a friend, "Sure." I replied feeling like I just might like this small town after all, "but be expected that I'll bring a book with me." I said smiling lightly as I stared back up at Tyler.

"Great we're friends with a Booknerd." Tyler joked to Matt whose lips lifted slightly in a smile.

"Just don't be a dick." Matt said as he stood up to throw away his tray before motioning for me to give him mine, "I'm assuming you're done." he said and when I nodded, he grabbed the tray and made his way out after that.

"That was nice." I commented to Tyler who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Saintly Matt doing good." Tyler joked as we both grabbed our backpacks and made our way out.

The rest of the passed a bit fast, I only had a few classes with Tyler, most of the time I had Elena and her friends Bonnie or Caroline in my classes and that was also mostly followed by Stefan too.

I entered the old mansion that Artemis insisted on getting for me for whenever she and my sisters decided to stop by.

The paint on the outside was peeling off and the whole place was surrounded by woods except near the entrance where there was neat cut grass and a small circular fountain that was working but needed a cleaning (though there was small fountain in the back that also needed a cleaning). 

No matter how much it needed a Gardener or a new paint job, I absolutely loved it. Because it was surrounded by woods and made me feel so much at home.

That and apparently because the Jackson's were apparently one of the founders of the small town, meaning it had small portraits of Jackson's before I became an orphan; which meant there was a picture of my mom in there, my birth mom that is.

That and the large area was great for my wolf, one room in fact was designated for when I allowed my wolf to actually take complete over.

The room was right beside my actual room which had an forest and ocean theme mixed. The ceiling was painted with constellations while the walls held a forest look to them with wolves peaking out through plants or howling at the moon that was also painted on my ceiling.

My floor was a deep sea green and a part in the corner where I had painting supplies was almost like looking through glass in which you could see the ocean painted underneath it.

All in all, I loved the room that I actually hand painted myself. What over 100 years old you don't expect my ADHD brain to get bored? Painting was a way to distract myself actually pretty well. Well that and the large library that I had that contained a few supernatural items...Witches grimoires' that I liked to read, a small Werewolf wolfbane farm, even a small vampire vervain farm too.

It also helped that all the windows were tinted that Vampires don't need to wear their rings in there but still look like normal windows. I was reading in the library when the front doorbell rang throughout the house alerting me that someone was there.

Marking my book and then clutching it to my chest I got up and made my way toward the door. When I opened it Tyler was there looking at the house with interest. He didn't say anything about it though, "Come on, we're going to Mystic Grill." Tyler said and I grabbed my favorite green hoodie with a howling wolf and slipped it on. 

Tyler barely spared it a glance as I slipped into his car and listened to Tyler talk about the Grill and what to expect, "We're probably just going to play pool. You may meet a few of my football friends or basketball friends. They sometimes will be going in and out of the Grill." Tyler said and I just nodded in silence.

We were there quickly enough and Tyler and I slipped into a booth where Matt was already there and they ordered dinner while I just read from my book--I ate earlier. I still kept an ear on their conversation and butted in every now and then, somehow slipping into their friendship was easy for some reason.

It wasn't until Vicki Donovan--Matt's sister--came by to get a refill for Tyler that I put my book down, "Thanks Vick." Matt said to his sister as I placed my book on the table for now. I watched as Vicki ignored her brother and instead turned to Tyler with this suggestive look in her eyes and tone, "Need another refill."

What surprised me though was the fact that Tyler didn't have the same tone even though I knew there was history between the two of them, "Yes." Tyler's answer was simple as he picked at one of his fries not looking at Vicki which made Matt's eyes raise a little in surprise.

It wasn't until she left with a small huff and Tyler's glass that Matt spoke, "Please tell me you aren't not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler said and I could tell he was earnest, "It was a summer fling. Promise." Tyler said with his hands up in an 'I swear I'm innocent' gesture. Matt just shook his head with a small smile on his face, "You're such a dick." he said but I could tell he didn't really mean it and watched as Tyler playfully punch Matt.

"And you know it." he said with a smirk before Vicki brought the drink back for Tyler with that same look in her eyes before she reluctantly moved away to give someone else their food. "I don't like her." I commented as I stole one of Tyler's fries and watched as Matt raised his eyebrows as Tyler just huffed and rolled his eyes. Something that I guess Tyler doesn't really do. Oh well.

"You don't have to like her, just tolerate her when she's in our presence please." Matt said looking at me with a small puppy-dog look. Which I responded to with a small childish pout and a sad look in my eyes, "Alright." I said with a reluctant tone and then crossed my arms childishly.

During my little act Tyler just rolled his eyes, "Alright Little Genius let's go play pool." he said pushing his food away and taking his drink with him.

"I don't know how." I said with a small frown.

"I'll teach you." Tyler spoke with a small bit of determination as Matt moved away to talk to Bonnie.

So reluctantly I allowed Tyler to teach me how to play pool which was a simple game really. Actually it was quite enjoyable.

As we set up for a new game Caroline--Elena's friend-- came over to talk with Tyler for a little bit and I let my eyes roam the room. I looked toward Tyler who had gone silent and saw him and Caroline looking toward the entrance of the Grill. Turning I saw Elena and Stefan enter the place.

Stefan eyes locked with mine and I just tilted my head slightly before looking at Matt who had gotten up. I could see the barely concealed hurt in his eyes as he shook Stefan's hand before making his way back to Tyler and I.

From there Caroline went to Elena while Matt joined my team and we ganged up on Tyler who just joked about still beating us even though it was one verse two. I couldn't see but I knew my eyes sparkled with mischievous, "Well let's make it one v' one then." I said and shooed Matt to the side where Tyler just smirked in arrogance.

"What makes you think that you can beat me when you couldn't beat me with Matt's help?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

I smirked in response, "Because it's a game of angles. And I'm really good with angles and trajectories." I spoke thanking mother for how many times she taught me over the years. All she ever said whenever I tried to weasel out of it was, "You never know when this knowledge will come in handy and I will not have a stupid son." she always spoke with determination which made me compliant to her teachings and studies.

Tyler's smirk feel almost in an instant and I saw that he looked excited at the prospect of a challenge.

Throughout the game I couldn't help but smirk, Tyler was so losing. It was actually very entertaining whenever Tyler glared at Matt who always made a comment about the fact he was losing to a seven year old (I told them my age at some point between lunch and school ending). "A genius seven year old." Tyler said with a roll of his eyes before admitting defeat to me and told me that because I won, I got to get whatever dessert I wanted from here.

Looking over the menu I got a chocolate shake which I shared with Tyler and Matt, "You sure Perce?" Matt asked as he grabbed one of the spoons. Tyler just rolled his eyes, "Free dessert Matt, shut up and eat." he said as he grabbed his own bite of the shake.

Overall it was a pretty fun night and I ignored the fact that Stefan would sometimes glance at me with eyes that were critically analyzing me. The next morning Mr.Tanner actually started teaching which was interesting because it was the second day of school but oh well.

I was just doodling in my notebook once more, drawing a black wolf--actually me in my wolf form--howling up at the moon and had one ear on what was actually being taught. It was slightly annoying because I already know exactly what is being taught, mother saw to that I knew everything about the history of Mystic Falls.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr.Tanner asked the class, "Ms.Bennett?" Tanner asked Bonnie who was also doodling in her notebook. While this took place I took small notes in my notebook beside the picture I was drawing to study later just in case.

"Um...a lot?" I smiled at my notebook at her answer, "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She said and I had to duck my head from the smile that was quickly going on my face and ignored the feeling that I was being watched by Stefan again.

Thankfully he turned away quickly. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms.Bennett." Mr.Tanner said not liking the cute answer Bonnie gave.

"Mr.Donovan." Mr.Tanner called out to Matt who looked up to face Mr.Tanner, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr.Tanner asked Matt.

"It's okay, Mr.Tanner, I'm cool with it." I smiled because his response was also very Tyler like. No wonder they were friends.

The class laughed a little as Mr.Tanner turned toward Elena, "Hmm. Elena surely you could enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?" he asked probably annoyed no one seems to know the answer. I just don't like drawing attention to myself.

"I'm sorry, I--I don't know." Elena said and I could smell the disapproval off of Mr.Tanner. Of course I wasn't talking about my enhanced sense of smell either (that I can technically turn on or off if I want) he just had the posture of disapproval.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr.Tanner said with disapproval.

Stefan butted in so Elena didn't have to feel sorry for herself, making me give him some points and some respect in my book. So far I don't see anything wrong or ill-intent toward Stefan, "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said and I smirked inwardly a little.

"That's correct." Mr.Tanner said nodding a little, "Mr..." Tanner held up a finger toward Stefan, for some reason he didn't realize Stefan was there in his classroom. Does he know I am?

"Salvatore." Stefan replied to Mr.Tanner and saw Mr.Tanner look a little in surprise.

"Salvatore. Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr.Tanner asked actually looking interested in the answer.

"Distant." Stefan replied after he opened and closed his mouth for a second and I smirked, distant. Sure.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr.Tanner said and I butted in before Stefan could.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." I spoke my voice small but smooth and the whole class turned toward me in surprise, of course that's not that shocking I haven't spoken to anyone but Matt and Tyler.

I tilted my head toward Stefan's general area but kept talking to Mr.Tanner anyway, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." I spoke and in the corner of my eye saw Stefan tilt his head slightly in thanks and almost like a mutual agreement was made.

I was surprised when Stefan took over the conversation with adding, "The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr.Tanner." I looked innocent and tried to keep the smile off my face at Stefan's reply and heard the class looked toward Stefan in amusement and other just chuckled that almost made it hard to keep the smirk off my face.

Mr.Tanner just glanced at Stefan and I in amusement as he just hummed and smiled a little like he finally found students who knew their history.

"What's your name?" Mr.Tanner directed the question toward me where I reluctantly closed my notebook and the green wolf eyes staring at me, "Percy Jackson sir." I replied softly and watched the interest spark in his eyes a second time.

"Are you also perhaps related to the Jackson settlers of Mystic Falls?" Mr.Tanner asked a small smile on his face. I smirked inside and directed the answer toward Stefan without looking at him, "Distant." I said and you could hear the smirk in my tone.

In the corner of my eye I saw Stefan's lip turn upward in a second before it fell and felt the analytical eyes on the back of my head but could still tell he was amused. Just as I had responded the bell had rung and Mr.Tanner had dismissed us, I was out of the door quickly but waited for Matt to come out so he could escort (because I get lost in the hallways easily with my small stature) me to my next class.

"That was awesome Percy." Matt said as we left the classroom doorway and made our way around the school.

"Oh Tyler wanted me to tell you that there's this party going on. It's a tradition and Tyler is going to drag you out there. We both agreed no beer for you but you can hang with us." Matt said and I just nodded my consent.

I can always have the small drink at home, I am technically old enough. I just don't do it too much for two reasons.

1\. Gabe was a total drunk and when he got drunk everything I did deserved punishment.  
2\. Mom would kill me if I ever really drank too much. She only relents on the fact that I know how to control myself and that around full moon it helps my nerves that jump around.

Even though I don't have to change on a full moon, I still get jumpy, less tired, and get these annoying headaches some full moons. Shaking my head at my ADHD, I just thanked Matt and passed the day from doodling in my notebook and half paying attention in class.

Finally I was home and for the three hours until Tyler would pick me up, I set up the archer station outside near the small fountain after calling for a Gardener and a person to deliver some flowers that needed to be planted where the dead ones were.

From there I just practiced my archery (which was pretty okay seeing as how I had one of the godly twin archers as a parent) and spoke with the Gardner I hired. Before I knew it Tyler was there and was leading me toward the party which police officers would supervise from a distant.

"They aren't going to do anything?" I questioned looking at the person who seemed to be head police officer and looked remarkably similar to Caroline.

"Like I said, this is a tradition that even they did. It wouldn't make that much sense to stop what they also did in high school." Tyler said with a shrug when we caught the female police officers eyes and saw her frown as she made her way to us.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nicely as she knelt in front of me. I gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a highschool student ma'am. My name is Percy Jackson if you must check. Don't worry I am not going to be drinking, just hanging out with Tyler and Matt." I said even when she frowned but nodded consent anyway.

As we walked away I saw her speak into her radio attached to her shoulder, "Who was that?" I asked Tyler as we made our way toward the small wooden structure that we were partying around.

"That's Caroline's mom. Liz Forbes." Tyler said as we messed around at the party. Tyler had one beer in his hand (his first) and was talking to me about time that Matt embarrassed himself while Matt tried to retaliate with tales of when Tyler embarrassed himself. It wasn't until roughly 40ish minutes passed that Matt excused himself to go talk to Elena about something. Tyler and I were walking just outside the woods line away from the drunk people.

I was walking on this fallen tree, my hands outstretched trying to keep my balance as Tyler was slowly sipping his drink and we were talking about football practice that he had soon. Suddenly Tyler was pushed against a tree and before I could react Vicki Donovan was kissing him and I made a disgust face.

Thankfully Tyler didn't seem to be enjoying himself as he pushed her off of him, "Enough Vicki, it was a summer thing. I'm not into you." Tyler said and even in the poor lighting I could tell he was annoyed at Matt's sister.

"Come on Tyler." Vicki said her voice had that alluring, flirty tone in it and I felt disgusted with her. She reminded me of the woman that my mother really disapproved (almost as much as male in general).

I watched as Tyler pushed Vicki carefully away again when she tried to jump on him again, "Enough. I already told you no." Tyler said and saw Vicki sneer at him. "What going on here?" A kid who I didn't know asked as I carefully slipped off the tree I was just balancing on before.

"Take your little girlfriend home Little Gilbert." Tyler said glaring at; apparently, Elena's little brother.

"Just leave me alone." Vicki said removing her arm from where Elena's brother grabbed trying to escort her back up the hill. I watched as Vicki walked angrily into the forest and felt my stomach drop.

"You should probably follow her." I spoke to Elena's brother who glanced at me before walking toward the direction Vicki took.

Tyler watched for a second before glaring at the direction one last time and then turning toward me, "What were we talking about?" he asked as he helped me jump onto the large log and then followed me as I slowly balanced on it again.

"Football practice." I said trying to get the sinking feeling out of my stomach. Instead I focused on Tyler who nodded while taking a small sip and then launch back into plans he had for the team.

As I got to the end of the tree and jumped off, I almost slipped and twisted my ankle before Tyler caught me, "Thanks Ty." I spoke without thinking and saw Tyler smirk.

"Ty?" he teased and I rolled my eyes. "Get use to the nickname." I said pushing him slightly and heard him just hum as we made our way back toward the pavilion. We talked with Matt a little bit longer before Elena and her little brother broke through the crowd calling for help as Vicki had her eyes closed and blood on her neck.

I watched as both Matt and Tyler raced to her, Matt because it was his little sister and Tyler because Vicki was Matt's little sister (not because of feelings--I could tell). I looked over and frowned at Stefan who was staring at Vicki and what happened to her. We caught eyes and I watched him slowly move back out of the crowd before racing off somewhere.

Shaking my head I told Matt to hand me a cloth and when he did I instantly place it over the wound, "Keep pressure. It'll help stop the bleeding at least until the paramedics come." I said and heard Ms.Forbes the Police Officer check to see how far out paramedics were before calling animal control unit.

I stayed by Tyler's side as the medics arrived and whisked Vicki away with Matt right beside them because he was family.

"Can we go home now?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself from a small burst of cold. "Yeah." Tyler said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and did the drunk test thing the Police were doing before sending the kids home.

We spent the car ride silent but that was alright because we both had a lot of things on our minds.

Like how was I going to talk to Stefan who seemed to have some sort of idea whose causing these attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originals Story on Wattpad.com under the name SamanthaPerry0 if you want to read more because it's where I normally update my stories.


	3. The Night of the Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 2 of Vampire Diaries: The Night of the Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.

I stood nervously outside Tyler's door. It was two hours after school and I was growing very bored at home so I asked one of my now hired Gardeners (who was also a demigod son and daughter of Demeter) to drop me off at the address Tyler gave me.

Shaking out my hand that was full of nerves I pushed the doorbell button and messed with the single strap of my bookbag that was hanging off my shoulder. The door was opened brown hair and sky blue eyes, "May I help you?" the person who I presumed was Tyler's mom Carol Lockwood asked.

"I'm looking for Tyler. I'm uh, Percy Jackson." I said nervously shifting from foot to foot. I received a kind smile in response and was ushered into the house by her. "I'm Carol." Tyler's mom said before she walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Tyler. Percy's here!" She half-shouted up the stairs before she turned to me with a smile.

"Who is here honey?" A man with brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes asked.

"Percy Jackson. He's Tyler's friend." Carol said her voice soft and kind but had this look in her eyes as she stared at her husband like he better not bring up a certain topic. Either he didn't see the look or ignored it because he said, "Jackson? Any relations to the Founding Jackson's?" Mr.Lockwood asked and I saw Mrs.Lockwood's gaze harden.

"Uh, we're relatives." I said softly hoping Tyler will be done shortly, "May I go see Tyler upstairs." I instead asked Mrs.Lockwood who just beamed at me.

"Of course sweetie. Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked softly and I thought about how I need to go grocery shopping and hire a butler/nanny for me. Appearances were important after all.

"I would like that Mrs.Lockwood." I said softly giving her a shy smile which she returned. "Of course. And please, call me Carol. Tyler's room is upstairs second door on the left." she said and I immediately turned around and hurried up the stairs before Mr.Lockwood could ask me any more questions.

I turned to the second door on the left and could hear AC DC music coming from inside. Well no wonder he didn't save me from his parents. I walked to it hesitantly and knocked on the door. "Give me a sec mom." Tyler shouted through the door and I could feel my amusement rising and carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

Tyler seemed to be doing pull ups in the doorway to his closet where a bar was in the opening. He was facing away from me which was awesome for my small plan. Carefully I looked around the messy room before spotting the stereo and felt my grin increase. Avoiding the clothes on the floor I made my way over to it.

Looking over at Tyler one last time I blared the music more and watched as Tyler slipped off the bar in surprise and instantly turned down the music before Tyler's parents could complain about it.

I was laughing when Tyler finally turned around and saw his face flash from surprise to annoyance. "Thought that was funny?" Tyler growled in fake-anger as he scrambled to me. I continued to laugh as he chased me around the room before finally catching me.

He put my head-locked me and suddenly I felt a knuckle rubbing my head and a small spark of pain flashed through my head but I was still having fun. I continued to laugh even when Tyler pushed me on the bed and scowled down at me as he grabbed a change of clothes.

Finally after calming down, Tyler exited his bathroom wearing a non-sweaty t-shirt and jeans, "What are you even doing here?" Tyler asked as he laid down on his bed also.

"I got bored at home." I responded and sat cross-legged on his bed, "So I came over here because you are slightly less boring than an empty household." I said smirking.

"Slightly less boring?" Tyler teased and I nodded in fake-seriousness. Tyler mock glared at me and looked in though, "Less boring. I'll show you less boring." he mocked and before I knew it, I was lifted in the air and placed on Tyler's shoulders. "Wow you're actually surprisingly light." Tyler commented as I looked around my new viewpoint.

The comment about being light didn't really surprise me, I was always thin. Being from the 1900's did that to people, food was scarce and when you got some you ate it all no matter how full you felt. The habit I still kinda have and will sometimes find that I skip some meals no matter how much disapproval mother has.

"Can we do something?" I asked folding my arms on top of Tyler's head.

Tyler was quiet for a bit, probably thinking about something we both could do, "Can you throw a football?" he asked as he grabbed one of the many footballs he had. "I don't know how to." I muttered feeling the start of a small blush enter my cheeks.

"Well now is a good time to learn." Tyler said as he dropped me back onto the ground. "Can I leave my backpack here?" I questioned Tyler and saw that he nodded. I carefully set my backpack done onto my bed careful to not damage any of my books and then raced Tyler downstairs and outside.

After showing me how to hold and throw the ball, we carefully started to actually play football with Tyler mostly letting me win or softly tackle me in a joking matter. We stopped roughhousing a bit later when Mrs.Lockwood told Tyler to not dirty his clothes too much, and we started to just pass the ball back and forth again.

"Are you going to visit her?" I asked Tyler my mind thinking about Vicki Donovan and her injuries.

"Who?" Tyler asked not following my thoughts.

"Vicki." I said as I tossed the ball back to Tyler.

Tyler caught it easily enough and had a small distant look in his eye as he threw the ball back, "No." he said almost hesitantly, "I mean maybe if Matt goes but just to support Matt. I don't feel that way toward Vicki, not like Little Gilbert anyway." Tyler said as he caught the ball I had thrown back to him.

"Hmm." I hummed back and after a few seconds stated, "Your a good friend. You know that?" I asked.

Tyler looked startled as he fumbled but still caught the ball, "Uh-" Tyler was about to speak before Mrs.Lockwood called from the door that dinner was ready. I instantly caught the football Tyler had thrown at my face while running toward the house and shouted, "Last one there's a rotten egg."

Only I couldn't use my werewolf speed and because of this, my running feel short of Tyler's who reached the house before you.

I pouted as he just patted my head with a triumphant smirk on his, "Boys, please wash up." Mrs.Lockwood said and I instantly turned on my 'gentleman-smile' as I call it, "Of course Mrs.Lockwood. Thank you."

I handed the ball back to Tyler who tucked it under his arm and made my way toward the bathroom where I simply started to wash my hands. Though I couldn't help but enhance my hearing as I heard voices still in the hallway, "Oh he is just the sweetest, I just want to pinch his cheeks." Mrs.Lockwood practically squealed and I felt my face become inflamed from embarrassment.

Carefully splashing cold water on my heated face and then wiping it, I thought that it would work for now about hiding my embarrassment during dinner. I met Tyler near the stairway and he showed me to the way-too-large dining room where I felt like a smurf compared to everything.

Mrs.Lockwood gave me a calm smile like she hadn't almost squealed earlier and carefully placed a bowl of spaghetti on the table, "Thank you for staying for dinner Percy."

"Thank you for having me Mrs.Lockwood." I said lightly giving her a small smile. From that point dinner was a bit awkward affair.

Mr.Lockwood would try to bring up my parents and learn more about me, even though I kept having to switch topics while Mrs.Lockwood and Tyler helped me.

To be honest it was one of my most tensed dinners I've had, and that's saying something when you live with man hating sisters and they accuse you of eating too much deer or have it not cooked enough. I was happy when dinner ended and I could escape the house, the rest of the day we spent at the Grill where we played pool and I totally beat Tyler and allowed him to win a few times just for his ego.

The next day we were hanging outside, Tyler was talking to a few girls while I was sitting on the ground and leaned back into the fence reading one of my books, this one a Nancy Drew Mystery book.

I only looked up when I heard the sound of Elena's brother approaching us, I could tell instantly he was angry or upset about something.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki was doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Gilbert asked and Tyler could instantly tell that Gilbert wanted to pick a fight, only Tyler wasn't like that anymore.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler said not wanting to fight.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Gilbert asked still seeming to be angry at Tyler for gods know what.

Ah well his questions answered what he was doing. He was angry at Tyler for not going to see his 'girlfriend' even after Tyler said they weren't getting back together.

Thankfully Tyler got answers from Matt as he was being the supportive best friend--almost brother like, "She's sleeping most of the day. They think it's some wild animal, yes she'll make a full recovery. I haven't gone seen her. Her room number is 223 with a nice view of some trees, or at least that's what Matt has told me. Now back off Gilbert." Tyler said annoyed at him and the shocked look Gilbert had.

After a few exchanging off words and a still annoyed Gilbert, the Freshman walked away from us with a sort of death threat to Tyler.

After he walked away for a bit and the girls went away to talk to their other friends, I finally stood up, "Let's get to class. Also I'm assuming you're going to crash at my place?" I asked Ever since the dinner, Mr.Lockwood has been asking nonstop questions about me to Tyler and how he needed to talk to my parents and was trying to get Tyler to use me for his own gain basically.

So Tyler's been crashing at my house. Well I say crashing, but he pretty much has his own room which I also painted to his liking. "Duh." Tyler said and pushed me a little bit. I smirked a bit and carefully set my books in my bag, "Last one to the doors is an Elena Gilbert." I told him before rushing off toward the entrance to the school.

I was running and should've been paying more attention when I ran into one Stefan Salvatore, "Oh I'm sorry." I apologized even though when I ran into him, I was the only one to crash onto the ground.

"No, no it's alright." Stefan said and I glanced behind him where Tyler was smirking at the entrance of the door before picking up conversation with Matt.

I pouted but looked back to Stefan, "We haven't really met. I'm Percy Jackson." I said extending my arm for Stefan to shake.

Stefan had a bit of an amused face, "Stefan Salvatore. May I ask how old you are?" he asked with a small smile that I knew that he didn't mean any threat to me, at least at the moment.

"Seven." I said with a small smirk, "but don't let that fool you. I'm a Junior for a reason and have can beat you in any sort of debate if I so choose to." I said with a smirk and saw Stefan smirk a bit more but then frown.

"I have to get going, it was nice to really meet you Percy." Stefan said before walking around me and out of the school grounds. But my thoughts were elsewhere, because when I shook his hand I saw a distinct lapis lazuli ring that I knew meant one thing.

Vampire.

I mean I already knew that but seeing it this close definitely confirms my previous thoughts.

Now what to do with this information? Because not all vampires were bad, blood-sucking monsters that lurk the night.

I stared at the place for a moment before shrugging and walking to the entrance of the school, I'll think about it more later, "So nice for you to join us EG." Tyler joked and used Elena's initials as to not upset Matt who still had a crush on her.

"Shut up." I mumbled to him with a pout and ignored Matt's amused face, "I'm going to class." I dramatically looked away from Tyler and walked into the school like I owned the place....before being shoved against the wall at the crowd.

"Yeah, how'd that work out for you short-stuff?" Tyler questioned as he and Matt entered the school. I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing Matt's hand and made him escort me to history,

The day went by boringly enough, the only thing exciting about today was the fact that the comet will be here soon which I am going to record and watch from the roof of my house/mansion.

Though because we had time to kill before the comet arrived tonight, Tyler and I decided to hang out at the Grill again after school.

It was when we were there that we saw Vicki finally come in and I felt concern for her as her neck was wrapped but Gilbert handed her pills anyway.

"Tyler." I whispered fearing what Vicki may do if she took the drugs. The doctors prescribe what they think is needed, you shouldn't take other things because they may not work as well as you would like (totally her fault for how many pills she takes that the effects wear off).

"I see it Percy." Tyler mumbled before handing me his pool-stick and walking over to them. I looked around in concern before allowing my hear to enhance. Flinching for the second that I did so, voices overloaded my ears.

Instead of kneeling from the pain of all the people talking, I tensed up and slowly worked the voices to the back of my mind until all I heard was Tyler, Gilbert, and Vicki.

"Hey Vicki, how you feeling?" Tyler asked eyeing her disapprovingly as moments ago she popped the drugs Gilbert gave her without a second thought.

"Like you care." Vicki glared at Tyler as she almost sneered at him. Only instead of smirking Gilbert frowned at Vicki.

"He did check on you Vic." Gilbert said with a small frown and I raised my eyebrow in surprise, was there some sort of agreement between the two that I didn't know about? "Whatever." Vicki said as she walked past Tyler, her shoulder pushing back his as she walked. I was a bit surprised he allowed her to, but saw the small frown on his face as he stared at his best friends sister.

Gilbert didn't say anything to Tyler as he walked away and I slowly shut my enhanced hearing down as Tyler started to walk back toward me. "Why did Elena's Brother stick up for you?" I questioned as I remembered the small threat he made earlier that morning.

"Cornered him before lunch and told him that I just saw Vicki as Matt's little sister and was doing a best friends job of watching over her. The summer was a one time thing and that if he really wanted her, he can have her." Tyler said as he grabbed back his pool-stick and lined up a shot.

I just watched and slightly hummed in positive recognition of what he said. The rest of the time we spent playing pool and watching Vicki start to stumble around a little bit before she disappeared from our view.

Tyler and I were sitting in a small booth before Elena slipped into a seat, "Can Matt and Caroline join this table?" Elena asked and I shrugged not caring. "Sure." Tyler said as he sipped on his coca-cola that he got at some point during the night.

"I'm Elena. We haven't really met yet." Elena said putting out her hand. I bookmarked my page and shook Elena's hand, "Percy Jackson. Pleasure to meet you." I said gently and a bit shyly, I never got over the shyness I had whenever I met new people, well unless I got annoyed with them and started to speak sarcastically.

Elena smiled softly and started to talk to Tyler about the football team and when he and Matt were going to practice (which they did before the actual tryouts). Tyler didn't really give anything away about his and Matt's secret tryouts that they did and teased her about Matt just a bit before teasing her about Stefan.

Sometimes it shocks me how much Tyler changed since he met me. Well at least how much I think he changed from the expression Elena has. I know the rumors, he was a jock, he didn't care about who he hurt, and was just an arsehole really.

But now he got into less fights, his anger was more controlled, and he joked a bit before getting angry or thought things through before picking a fight. Elena was about to ask me a question when Matt and Caroline turned the corner to approach our table when Gilbert hurried in and toward our table, "Have has anyone seen Vicki?"

The sounds of no went around the table and my worry increased, "I haven't seen her anywhere." I felt my stomach drop and instantly slipped out of the booth.

"Elena and her brother will be team one, Tyler and Caroline will be team two. Making Matt and I team three. I'm assuming everyone has someone's phone number from each pair of team. Don't split up from your team members." I said and saw nods.

Instantly we split up to try and find Matt's sister. "Thanks." Matt said to me as we speed walked down the sidewalk and I just nodded in response. We were walking down the sidewalk before Matt and I derailed a bit to talk to Stefan, "Hey." Stefan said and I could tell he instantly saw that nervous look on Matt's and the worried one on mine.

"Hey. Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked his voice worried but had this calmness to it.

"No, sorry." Stefan said looking a bit confused for a moment. "We can't seem to find her. She's missing." I butted in and looked around the crowd for any sign of Vicki.

When I finished speaking I saw that Stefan had this look in his eye like he had a theory about Vicki but wasn't going to check just in case it was false, "I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan said and started to walked the other way.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital the other day." Matt said making Stefan pause and me to look around as if I wasn't paying attention to the conversation but in reality I was.

"Did you?" Stefan asked like he was wondering where Matt was heading with this. "What were you doing there?" Matt questioned looking a bit confused at why the other new kid would visit his sister that he barely new.

"Visiting." Stefan's answer was simple and seemed to act as if the single word was the whole answer Matt needed. "Visiting?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow at Stefan because, why would he even visit Vicki when they barely knew each other? I suddenly remembered the ring and stared at Stefan's hand and felt the connection come to me.

Stefan was too pale to have recently drank blood so he must know the person whose doing the attacks. Someone he knows and having that person exposed would be bad. So he's trying to clean up the person's attack, and Matt told me how Vicki muttered Vampire before she fell back asleep.

Really the answers were in front of me the entire time, Stefan was a vampire that is trying to somewhat protect the other vampire and tried to make Vicki forget about seeing any sort of vampires.

By the time I payed back attention to the conversation, Stefan was already walking away once again. Making a split second decision, I let Stefan leave without asking what his theory was and followed Matt the opposite direction that Stefan was heading toward.

I glanced back to see Stefan gone and that a man (clearly a man with that height) jump off onto the safe part of the roof and throw something--or someone--toward the ground.

Feeling worried about Stefan I let it melt for now and helped Matt search for Vicki in case that wasn't Vicki, the unknown vampire, and Stefan that were on the roof of that building.

We wondered for a few more minutes before we got a call from Elena saying Stefan found Vicki in where Matt instantly went toward the Grill to put a new bandage on Vicki's neck as the old one was gone and her stitches were a bit ripped.

"Hey Matt, Tyler and I are going to go home and watch the comet there. Have a nice night." I said and received a grateful smile from Matt. "Thank you Percy. Have a nice night too." Matt said before focusing back on his sister.

Pulling Tyler with me, we went past Stefan who was on his way in and had him drive me back home. After setting up the telescope and recorder, Tyler and I relaxed one a large forest blanket I had found on the roof with a beer for both of us.

Well half a beer for me, which Tyler only allowed reluctantly and told me to not get too drunk because he doesn't want to 'deal with a hangover genius of a little kid.' to which I rolled my eyes to.

We also had a plate of cookies set between us as we stared at the starry sky. "Thanks Percy." Tyler spoke suddenly and I looked at him confused and propped myself up.

"Why are we thanking me?" I asked with a small tilt of my head and stuffed a cookie into my mouth.

Tyler just smiled softly and just stared at the night sky without answering my question. "Sure don't answer the question why don't you." I fake an irritated huff and dramatically laid back down earning a small chuckle from Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler." I spoke softly thinking about how much Tyler has done for me already and how grateful I am to him. All Tyler did was just hum because we understood what each other was saying but not explaining.

We stayed up until one in the morning before we both reluctantly went to bed where we promptly flopped onto the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 3 of Vampire Diaries: Friday Night Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

"Percy, time to go to school." A soft Italian-accent female voice said breaking my mind from the sleep I was currently in. I groaned at the hired 'nanny' who I got. But in reality she was actually a powerful witch that was to look over me and help put spells over the house.

"Tyler?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up from my deep slumber.

"Ray is waking him up now." Rosanna told me, her honey brown eyes staring at me while her coffee brown hair was put into a neat ponytail. Rosanna, the new nanny, came to America from Italy with her best friend--almost brother--Gabriele Alessandro Adolf which in Italian means: warrior of god for Gabriele, defender of mankind for Alessandro, and noble wolf for Adolf. Which was ironic because Gabriel was a werewolf himself.

They both came with Gabriel's best friend Raimondo (short of Ray) Antonio Ettore which in Italian meant: wise protector for Raimondo, invaluable for Antonio, and loyal for Ettore. Ray himself was actually a vampire. All three of them were very close together as they grew up in an orphanage together, discovered Rosanna's--she hated the nickname Rose--powers as she was a witch. Then accidentally discovered Gabriel's powers when he defended himself one day while being mugged.

"Thank you Roseanna." I told my nanny (who was only there for looks mother. I don't need to be watched).

She gave me a soft smile in return and went to go help Gabriel who I hired as a cook when I discovered he didn't have a job while his two best friends did. I figured, if I have three grown adult supernatural beings, why not a third that didn't include me. I yawned and quickly took a shower to help wake me up before changing into the clothes I set out for school.

Dawning my favorite hoodie on, I slipped into Tyler's bedroom who was still asleep in his bed. I took a quick look at Ray to see him annoyed and getting fed-up with the teenager. When he saw me he glared at me for a small bit before moving the glare to Tyler. I walked over to him and silently released him of this duty. He gave me a savior look and quickly left the room.

"Tyler." I muttered as I pushed on his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Go away Percy." Tyler muttered from his pillow and seemed to have fallen back asleep. I glared at the sleeping teenager before quickly ordered Ray (who was waiting in the hallway--he was the butler) to grab me a bucket.

He did so gleefully and returned into no time--do to his vampire-ness which he accidentally got in Italy before they moved to America). I thanked him and quickly filled up the bucket. Testing if Tyler was really back asleep and ignoring me, I felt no remorse as I dumped the freezing cold water onto Tyler's body, or in this case mostly head.

Tyler shot up quicker than I expected and I instantly started running out of the room with a dripping wet, angry Tyler behind me. I quickly lost Tyler in the largeness of my house and asked Ray to tell Tyler that I was already at school.

Thanking Gabriel who drove me to school and handed me my lunch, I found that Matt was already at school with a football tucked under his arm.

"Matt!" I chirped a greeting as I sat next to my friend, "how are you?" I asked sitting down on the bench with him.

Matt almost looked amused at how awake I was, "I'm fine, just waiting for a friend of mine so we can play catch before football practice tonight.

"I can toss the ball with you for now." I declared smiling in excitement, for some reason it was actually kind of fun just throwing the ball around.

Matt didn't really speak until we were both an okay distance away from each other and he tossed me the ball, "I'm assuming you know how to throw it." he commented as I caught the football.

"Tyler's been teaching me." I said and to show him, threw the ball back to him. Matt didn't say anything else until Tyler arrived and gave me a small--but actually had amusement--glare.

"That wasn't nice Percy." he said in a tone that told me he would somehow get me back eventually.

"It's your fault for not waking up." I said with a smirk not at all feeling guilty for dumping the cold water on Tyler.

"Did I miss something?" Matt asked looking like a confused puppy.

Tyler gave me a fake glare and responded to Matt, "Our Little Genius dumped cold water on me this morning when I was still in bed."

Matt had an understanding look before it morphed into a smirk, "Good job Perce." Matt commented and ignored the joking punch Tyler gave him.

Instead, I smirked back at Matt, "Anytime." we continued to make small talk until more kids arrived and Tyler decided he got a bit bored.

I glanced to my right when my advanced hearing heard Stefan and Elena talking, instantly I ignored whatever they were saying and instead payed attention to Tyler who grabbed the ball from Matt's hands, "Go long." Tyler told me.

I grinned at him and took off not really paying attention to where I was going. Bad idea because the next thing I knew, Tyler had thrown the ball and a surprising large rock caught my foot.

As I was falling, my arms flailed and pain shot through my ankle. I crumpled to the ground and ignored the flared pain that spiked through my ankle, "Stefan!" I shouted to the teenager who was about to be hit with the football that I was suppose to catch.

Suddenly, Stefan turned around a bit too fast which might have been overlooked if I hadn't known he was a vampire, "Sorry about that." Matt said to Stefan as Stefan threw the ball expertly back to Tyler who caught it with a little force.

Then both Matt, and Ty quickly ran over to me and knelt beside me as they noticed I hadn't moved yet. Stefan also seemed to notice and made his way with Elena. I hissed as he touched my ankle, "Are you okay Percy?" Stefan asked also kneeling beside me as he concentrated on my ankle.

Unknown to everyone who wasn't supernatural, I could already hear my bones shifting a bit back into place and healing a small fracture that happened. I was worried Stefan may say something about hearing my bones slowly shift but he mostly looked concerned instead.

"I think I need to see the nurse." I said my voice in pain. No matter how much my werewolf powers healed me, a hair lined fracture on the ankle hurt and didn't heal automatically.

"I'll actually get the nurse to come to us." Matt said before quickly walking--almost jogging--into the school to get the nurse.

"Stefan can you grab Percy's bag." Tyler asked as he carefully lifted me and humiliatingly carried me to the bench where he sat me down. Before anyone could say anything the school bell rang but none of the three teenagers that were still here moved.

"Elena you can head to class." Stefan said as he knelt in front of me and carefully looked at my ankle but not touching it.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked looking hesitant. I gave her a wobbly smile as pain shot threw my body.

"I don't think we need three teenagers around me." I commented and tried to give her my best, small smile I could manage to keep the pain out of. She still looked hesitant but with a little more persuasion from Stefan, she made her way to the office to get a pass to her class.

"May I touch this? My brother and I are use to hurting ourselves when we were younger." Stefan said and when I nodded, he carefully touched it and stopped when I might hiss from pain.

"I don't know how much, but you definitely hurt that ankle badly. Keep pressure off." Stefan said with a frown, now that I looked closer he looked almost confused.  
Did he notice how my fracture had already mended and that I forced it to stop healing at Grade 2 sprained ankle.

Before anyone could say anything more, the nurse was quickly there and before I knew it, Ray was picking me up to go the a Doctor's to get an official look at my ankle.  
It didn't wake long for the appointment and with a bit help from Ray's vampire compulsion, made it seem like a low sprained ankle that would take about two and a half weeks to really heal.

Something I could work with. So after wrapping the ankle up and handing me a ice pack, the doctor excused me from school for today. Only I didn't want to miss Matt's and Ty's practice so I had Ray drive me later that day and had him set me down on the bench --something I hated because he had to carry me.

Though we arrived before the practice even started. Like about 30 minutes worth of time. I sighed and asked Ray (who did in fact have a Lapis ring to protect him against the daylight) to grab be a ice-cream which he obliged.

Someone else who was also pretty early was Bonnie Bennett and she was stretching with some of the other cheerleaders who arrived early. "You're Bonnie right?" I asked from the small bench that was on the football field, the one where she was stretching near.

"Yeah. You're Percy? Elena mentioned you got hurt this morning, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, her face reminded me of a concerned parent or somehow best friend. I gave her a smile because truthfully, I could probably walk on my ankle just fine. It's just for appearances that I'm not going to really walk on it for the few weeks.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." I told her kindly and received another smile in return, "So how long have you done cheer-leading?" I asked creating a conversation with the teenager who I could tell was a witch (it happens when you're both a werewolf, demigod, and hang out with another witch).

We kept talking for a while, drifting from topic to topic. It was actually almost like we've been best friends for years then meeting each other fifteen minutes ago. By now other kids were starting to arrive and I waved enthusiastically to Tyler who gave me a thin smile, a hint of worry shining in his eyes but he relaxed upon seeing how I wasn't cringing from pain or my smile wasn't fake.

"You know he's changed since he met you." Bonnie said as she greeted more cheerleaders.

I tilted my head, "Really?" I questioned Bonnie as I reviewed all the information I knew before about Tyler.

"Totally." Bonnie said with a slight smirk, "he use to be a bit mean. Now you can actually talk to him without him getting mad."

"Uh." I said thinking about what I just learned, wonder why he's more...mellow..now that he's friends with me.

We sat in silence before a few minutes before Bonnie had this look on her face like she was laughing internally, "What?" I asked her with a soft smile, I liked Bonnie. She was nice.

"It's funny." Bonnie said and when she saw me tilt my head for her to elaborate, "I've barely known you since we've started talking, but it's like I can say anything to you." Bonnie said with what I may call a shy smile. Not much but it was still a bit there.

I just smiled at her reassuring, "It's the age." I joked with her and got a small startled laugh in response. Sadly Bonnie had to leave the conversation there for about three reasons. The first one was she was trying to get in contact with Caroline, the other was because she was looking for Elena. And thirdly, Tyler was making his way over to me in his football equipment.

"Aren't you suppose to be practicing?" I questioned him with a slight smirk and ignored his gaze that was looking for any sort of injury I may have.

"Coach is talking to Stefan." Tyler said and I now noticed that Stefan was now in football gear talking to the coach about where he wants to be.

"You seem to be doing good out there. Ignore the idiot coach." I said with a smirk at how much Tanner has been yelling at the team to get them better.  
Tyler chatted a bit longer before going back to Matt where coach told them to team up on Stefan, which I could tell neither were that happy about but complied anyway.  
I turned when I saw Bonnie hugging someone, who turned out to be Elena who Bonnie wasn't sure was going to come.

I scooted to the grass near them as they were stretching and took the ice-cream that Ray just seemed to appear with. I started to lick the Mint Chocolate Chip while Elena talked to Bonnie about some dinner.

"If I'm going to be forced to go to this dinner, then I'm dragging Percy with me." Bonnie said with a smirk and I started at her crazy, it seemed Elena did too.

"I mean, sure." Elena said hesitantly and I stared at the two crazy teenagers.

"Why am I being dragged into this?" I asked with a kicked puppy-dog looked and received no remorse.

"Because we can talk more and I don't want to be alone with the new couple." Bonnie joked and I gave her an amused smile.

Then I dropped the smile and put on a dramatic face all the while saying, "Fineeee, if I have too." I said and received two eye rolls.

"But seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked Elena who also looked concerned for their other best friend.

"I don't know. It's not like her. Try her again" Elena told Bonnie looking very worried for their friend wondering where she might be. Bonnie reached over from where she was stretching to her backpack where she grabbed her phone and speed-dialed Caroline.

Except before it could ring three times Elena pointed to the road where Caroline was getting out of a car where a brown-almost black haired man probably in his early twenties was driving Caroline.

He pulled off the mysterious look with a black sort of leather jacket and shades glasses. He exchanged a kiss with Caroline. "That must be the mysterious guy from the Grill." Elena said looking to Caroline and watching the exchange.

"That's no mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Instantly I payed more attention to the adult that was the brother of Stefan Salvatore--who was a vampire.

Scrutinizing the man, I noticed a Lapis ring also on his finger. How he was just a little bit pale but not overly so as to not draw attention. He screamed danger yet Caroline just had a smirk as she made her way to us three.

I ignored Bonnie and Elena, along with the other cheerleaders, get up to greet Caroline who was wearing a scarf. Normally that wouldn't concern people but the fact that the Salvatore's were vampires, made it concerning. Especially when this guy had my werewolf senses scream danger.

"Sorry I was late girls. I, uh, was busy." Caroline said and Ray helped me sit back onto the bench in order to give the cheerleaders more room to practice, "All right, let's start with the Double Pike Herkey Herdler, what do you say?" Caroline told the cheerleaders.

I didn't watch as Caroline and the girls moved, instead watched Damon eye Elena with a smirk on his lips. Just the way he was looking at her, he knew she was a doppelganger, but how?

As if feeling other eyes on him, he glanced to me and I saw him frown for a second before throwing one last smirk toward Elena before driving off.  
I watched as he drove off, having a bad feeling in my stomach, "Be careful around him, Ray." I said quietly, so quietly no one else unless you're a vampire right next to me would hear.

"Of course sir." Ray responded quietly before Rosanna called him about something with the house from what I could make out and gardeners not doing their work.  
I mostly ignored the cheerleaders instead asking Ray to move me to the stands to watch the football practice better.

After a whole lot of minutes of Stefan just owning the field and Matt and Tyler trying to block him, Coach Tanner pulled them over to tell them to do some sort of Buddy Pass just to see how he would react. I could tell they really didn't want to do it, but obliged. I watched with concern as Matt threw the ball just a bit higher than it was suppose to go making Stefan jump in the air to catch it.

Only in doing so, Tyler tackled Stefan, forcing them to go to the ground where Stefan landed on his back.

How he landed made me wince and watch in concern as Tyler got off with a small apology and Matt helped him up with saying that it was his fault and if he was alright.  
Stefan brushed them off and they went back to practice before coach yelled at them. My concern increased when I saw Stefan take off his left hand glove to just see his pinky finger twisted at a weird angle.

Worried I was about to stand up before remembering that he was a vampire and I had to play off my own injury. I watched as Stefan straightened the pinky and it returned to normal cover making me release a breath.

The practice went on smoothly after that and when it was over, Ray went home in his own car while Matt, Tyler and I went to hang out at the grill for a bit before Tyler would drive me over to Elena's house later for the small gathering I was 'forced' to go to. In truth I needed to get closer to Elena, for three reasons. One she was a doppelganger, two she was dating Stefan the Vampire, and three--I just got a bad feeling that something was coming whenever I was near her.

Sadly we couldn't hang out the whole time until the party at the Grill because Tyler had to leave as his father called him, while Matt said he had to find Vicki. I had Rosanna take me to the house as Ray and Gabriel were busy trying to get new workers for the large house that knew about the supernatural, or were supernatural themselves and were trustworthy. One of those jobs being Gardner's as the last pair were horrible.

"Thank you Rosanna." I said to her and she gave me a small smile while I returned and pressed the doorbell.

I arrived to see Bonnie open the door and gave me a thankful look as she helped me into the door. I had one small crutch that Ray seemed to have gotten to place my weight on the other foot more than the other, "Thanks Bonnie." I said to her as she nodded in return.

She helped me sit down at the dinner table where Elena and Stefan were already, the latter looking slightly confused at me but didn't seem overly so enough to comment on it.  
After a few minutes of just eating the obvious take-out food that was dumped into a bowl, I got fed up with the awkward silence.

"You know, I know this is great food and all, but if you want homemade meal food, come to my house. Either I or Gabriel will make food." I told them remembering why I 'let' Rosanna and Ray persuade me into hiring their friend as well as them.

It seemed my comment had gained people's attention, "You have a chief?" Bonnie asked looking a bit perplexed.

"Right, you do not know much about me. I come from a wealthy family. Gabriel is indeed the chief but I also like to make my own food once in awhile as well. Most days I actually do." I commented before shoving another fork of pasta into your mouth.

"If you make most of your own food. Why hire him?" Stefan asked looking innocently curious about how I would respond. I just gave him a slightly amused smile.

" Gabriele--or Gabriel--recently moved from Italy with his two best friends Raimondo or Ray as we call him, and Rosanna. I hired Rosanna and Ray to be my butler and nanny at the insistence of my mother." I told them before taking a small sip of my milk.

It seemed I shocked Bonnie and Elena who hadn't known about my wealth, but Stefan didn't seem too surprised and instead asked, "Where is your mother now?"

"My mother is currently traveling, I believe in northern Wyoming right now with some of my adoptive sisters. The only reason I am here is because I wanted to see the town my real mother and I were in before she passed away and I was an orphan." I commented feeling a bit sad as I remembered my mother's beautiful brown hairs and how her eyes always lit up when she saw me.

How her smile would always light up my day and how she was my savior from Gabe. I drew back to reality to see some pity looks but gave them a soft, reassuring smile, "It is in the past. No need for pitying looks just yet." I told them and received some hesitant smiles in return, though Stefan still looked intrigued about my background.

Though it also seemed Elena may have picked up on my somewhat subtle hint that I wanted to change the topic for she asked Stefan, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team. So, I must have done something right." Stefan responded looking like he didn't really want to change the topic but let it be.

"Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him--" though she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Bonnie cut her off, "yeah, I heard."

It was clear to me that Bonnie didn't really like Stefan. Which didn't surprise me because I could already tell her ancestors were gathering around her, they haven't sent her whispers yet but I could feel the distrust oozing off of them toward Stefan.

Stefan pulled a tight lip smile to Elena who didn't seem to really like Bonnie's attitude, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested making me perk up as well.  
Bonnie clearly didn't like the suggested topic but told Stefan anyway, "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie clearly didn't want to be talking about this but I had no idea how to calm the witches enough to stop the distrust that was coming off of the affecting Bonnie into not liking Stefan.

"No, about the witches." Elena muttered to Bonnie seeming to get slightly annoyed with her friend. At the mention of witches Stefan and I both perked up ready to hear more and we both turned to Elena who started to explain a bit more, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use. "Bonnie said trying to derail the topic but I could tell the spirits did perk up a little bit.

Elena gave her a look as Stefan tried to calm the small annoyance both girls were practically oozing, "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said and I could tell Bonnie was actually listening and responded to his small history statement.

"My family came by way of Salem." She said looking at Stefan for any history information he may have about her family. All the while the Spirits seemed a bit pleased, at least a bit less distrusting.

"Really?" Stefan asked also seemed captivated by Bonnie's history, but only he and I knew that it was because she was a Benedict and that her family history were rather strong. So if Bonnie was indeed a witch..."Salem witches?" Stefan seemed to asked as if he was waiting for her confirmation.

Bonnie looked almost embarrassed as she affirmative his question and chuckled a little bit shyly at having all of his attention on her. She didn't seem to realize that I was also staring at her just as much as Stefan. Finally breaking his spell, Stefan gave Elena a small smile, "I would say that's pretty cool." Elena just smirked looking happy that something was going right with the dinner.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked sounded annoyed, probably thinking that her history of witches was nothing really interesting or cool but something that someone with a small brain that made it up.

Instead of deterring from her tone, Stefan explained, "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." I could just tell the spirits were very pleased with this answer and finally accepted Stefan even though he was a vampire.

The mood of the table instantly changed as Bonnie smile, "Yeah, they are." she replied almost without thinking.

"I agree with that statement." I said wiping my mouth from the milk mustache that seemed to appear.

Before anyone else could say anything else the doorbell rang, "Uh, that's not for me." I said instantly feeling confused. I don't think they invited anyone else over.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said with a small frown, confirming they didn't invite anyone else over for dinner. Elena slowly got up to go to the door. Sadly I couldn't follow her because I had to stay with my cover of having a hurt foot.

Elena opened the door quickly and enough and I heard Caroline say," Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." At the mention of we, I had a sinking feeling that it was Damon Salvatore that was also with Caroline.

"Oh." Elena said surprised at the drop of Caroline and Damon who took it as his cue to say, "I hope you don't mind." instantly Stefan was walking toward the door while I somewhat helped Bonnie stack the dinner plates to grab smaller plates for dessert.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother and I could hear the underlying threat in his voice.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon said instantly and I could feel the sink in my stomach.

"Yeah you can just--" instead of finishing her sentence, Stefan cut her off, "No, no, no." he said quickly making it so Damon can't come in just yet like he needed to as he was a vampire.

"he can't uh, he can't stay." Stefan said worried about what plans his brother was going to do from what I could tell, "Can you Damon?" Stefan asked and I could hear the small smirk that Damon had or how he was watching his brothers small amount of panic.

The moment almost seemed to drag on until Caroline said to Damon, "Get in here."

Elena looked confused at Stefan as he told Damon, "We're just...finishing up." and I could almost hear the wish he had that Elena would follow along and not invite his brother in.  
I held my breath as Elena said to Damon, "It's fine. Just come on in." I quickly moved to lay down on the couch in front of the TV to relax for a bit and wait for Damon Salvatore to come back in.

"You have a beautiful home Elena." Damon said turning to Elena as he walked into her house, I could practically hear the smirk on his face as he oozed arrogance.

"Thank you." Elena said a bit awkwardly. The small group slowly entered the living room where Bonnie was sitting right next to me, my foot was carefully on the coffee table after I cleared it with Elena.

Damon started at me for a few seconds before sitting down while Caroline sat on his armrest and Stefan and Elena took the other two seater couch. I could feel the tension in the air that Caroline must not have felt because she said, "I cannot believe Mr.Tanner let you on the football team. Oh, Tyler must be seething."

"He's not seething." I said but Caroline butted onward like she didn't hear me, "But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for your life to come to you. You have to go get it." I could still hear the arrogance in Damon's voice and it was setting me on edge, someone who thinks they are always right it someone you have to be wary with.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said without much empathy. Which makes me think either Damon had a hand in that, or she just wasn't aware how much hurt she may be causing Elena.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said instantly coming to Elena's side and defending her as I could see the hurt that Elena had a bit on her face.

"I guess we can put her in the back."Caroline said almost to herself but to me it seemed to radiate around the room, I could see Damon smirking a little bit.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said looking at Elena like he actually wanted to know but was hiding it really well.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be more fun." Caroline said with much empathy for what she was saying which I had enough of.

"Well, when someone parents die usually a person's world changes. Some things they use to like they don't. Though you wouldn't know much about emotions would you Caroline with how much hurt you are causing Elena are you." I spoke my voice soft and dangerous as I glared at Caroline who looked startled at me speaking.

"My suggestions whatsoever though, I would think about how you may feel if someone bad mouthed you, in front of you friends, while paying no attention to your feelings whatsoever. Also, saying someone's no fun because their parents died...I don't even know how Bonnie and Elena can stand being your friend because total offense, you're a bitch." I said and then grabbed my stretched.

"I need to get back home, Elena. Bonnie. My apologizes for the short announcement of my goings. But Rosanna will be picking me up soon." I said and allowed Elena and Bonnie to walk me over to the door.

"Bye Percy. Maybe talk tomorrow?" Bonnie asked giving me a soft hug to which I gave her a soft smile.

"We can talk tomorrow. I will also give you my phone number tomorrow as well, if you ever need a place to crash just let me know and I will send either Ray or Rosanna to pick you up." I gave them a soft smile before stepping out of the house.

After wobbling down a few blocks, I quickly dropped my facade and put the stretcher under my armpit and walked normally down the sidewalk while texting Rosanna that I was going to run home.

Feeling my wolf itch under my skin from the agitation and tension from the house, I quickly also texted Rosanna where to find the stretcher as I hid it in some bushes by the forest.

Shaking my limbs slightly, I focused on my wolf form. I focused on getting closer to the ground, growing black hair, my face turning into that of a wolves and finally running and walking on four legs instead of two.

I felt all the aspects of being a wolf and also concentrating on grounding myself to my surroundings and extending my senses. I could hear the soft hoot of an owl close by, how the scent of grass and that of wet trees grew stronger. How the grass turned soft under me and I could feel the dirt under my paws. My nose was able to smell food coming from all the houses.

Quickly I snapped my sea green eyes open and instantly they seemed to adjust to the night sky, almost making it seem to me like it was almost daytime with a small tint from sunglasses.

I took off after that.

I jumped over logs, hurdled through the trees, weaving through them and scaring a small fox family and a family of squirrels. I felt my breathing become a bit heavier but still very silent as it took in all the scents of animals. The moon was at a half-crescent and I resisted the urge to howl in case any hunters were nearby.

I expelled the anger that I felt and any leftover energy I may have had as I fully ran toward the house I called home.

As I slowly started to recognize the woods, I slowed down until I was in a trot and stopped at a small stream where I hesitantly took a few laps of water before staring down at my reflection.

It was always interesting seeing me in a grown wolf's body instead of my seven year old body. My fur was pitch black with soft silver-like whiteness around my muzzle and feet, almost like I was wearing silver boots.However, I mostly paid attention to my eyes. For instead of my normal sea-green. They were silver with specks of sea-green every now and then.

It always amazed me, that when I was in my human form I had sea-green eyes with flecks of silver. While in my wolf form held the opposite. It also had the effect of making my wolf-form look blind...which was kinda annoying at times other than the fact they were just a bit lighter than normal blind colored eyes.

Taking a breath I walked through the small stream and entered the treeline of the forest that surrounded my house.

Then I focused on stationing myself as I withdrew my five senses. Imagined my human face and walking on two legs. Pretty much the complete opposite of what I thought about when I was turning into a wolf.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a small headache that normally came with changing on a non-full moon day.

I was sitting cross-legged and had a towel wrapped around my shoulder. Gabriel was there with a small water bottle and an Advil along with a small cup of hot chocolate. Instantly taking the Advil with a bit of water, I held the cup in my hands for a few seconds, gently taking a few sips as Gabriel waited in silence for me to speak.

"Thank you Gabriel." I commented and I slowly stood up on shaky legs. Gabriel gave me a soft smile, his black kyanite gemstone (also known as Moonstone Amulet) gleamed in the night sky. The small ring was similar to that of a vampire daylight Lapis ring. Where it gave a werewolf the control so they don't have to only change on a full moon but anytime they would like.

He was the only werewolf I had at the time and it was powered by the moon itself (well my mother who created it to link it to the moon instead of her blood).

Gabriel helped lead me to my room and then pulled the blankets back for me as I collapsed into the bed, "Get some rest Percy." he spoke softly, his Italian accent very defined as he nodded toward me before closing the door beside him after turning off the light.

I was out before I knew it from exhaustion.  
\---------------------  
"But I don't understand why we burn a version of their mascot." I whined to Tyler who had me on his shoulders embarrassingly enough--though I tried to ignore it. Tyler just sighed for the third time because this was the third time I don't understand this, "Percy," Tyler started and I could see he was in a mix of amusement and annoyance, "just deal with it and act like it's natural." Tyler said and I pouted even though he couldn't see.

"But, Ty." I whined and smirked a little when another sigh escaped Ty. Tyler seemed to have found Matt and instantly made his way to him.

"You explain to the Little Genius why we burn the other team mascot." Tyler practically growled at Matt who raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes sparkled with a bit of amusement.

"Well Perce," Matt started having a smirk on his face, "when two teams that don't like each other fight, they usually burn the other team's mascot." Matt said slowly and I instantly smirked and put on an innocent face.

"Ohhhh! Why didn't you just say that, Ty." I asked in a complete innocent voice and could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Tyler.

"You know what, Matt can deal with you." Tyler said and before I knew it, I was on his shoulders while Ray was watching in the background waiting until I had to go with him for when Mr.Tanner made his speech.

Matt and I both watched Ty escape into the ground and smirked at each other, "That was just mean Percy." Matt said with a hint of disapproval but loads of amusement.

"It's what he gets for waking me up." I whined to him and rubbed my tired eyes with a small yawn, still exhausted from yesterday night and getting up early for school.

"I thought you don't take naps." Matt commented lightly as I put both of my arms on his head and made a makeshift pillow.

"I do when I'm tired." I mumbled to him and could feel myself falling asleep slightly even at the awkward angle we were in.

I flinched away when cheering was going on all around me. I groaned and with a start, realized I was on Tyler's shoulders again. "Hey." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes still feeling tired but a bit more refreshed.

"Hey, going to have to give you to Ray now. Mr.Tanner's going to make his little speech." Tyler said before I willingly moved from Tyler's shoulders to Ray's who didn't put up any fuss and instead gave me a small smile to show that he really didn't mind.

I gave him a soft smile too and made a make-shift arm pillow on his head like I did with Matt and put my chin there while not really focusing on Mr.Tanner's speech at all as he praised Stefan. Happily I noted Tyler and Matt didn't seem to mind that Stefan was going to take over the place as all-star football that they normally fell under. Which was good because I considered Stefan my friend and it would be weird being friends with two people who dislike--to almost hate maybe--each other.

I frowned as Tyler made his way out of the circle of crowd with a small frown. I watched as he tried to stop Elena's brother from drinking anymore while Vicki tried to get his attention, but he was ignoring it.

I pulled Ray's hair lightly to get his attention before asking him to take me over to where Tyler was. Ray obliged and I found a slightly intoxicated Little Gilbert punch Tyler.  
I could almost feel Tyler's anger rising and Ray quickly put me down and slightly vampired over to push both kids away from each other, "Enough." he said glaring at the two teenagers.

Tyler instantly did so as he respected Ray but Little Gilbert was a bit too intoxicated and picked up a small glass from the bottle he'd been drinking out of an moved to slice Tyler in anger either about asking him to stop drinking or something Vicki Donovan related--it was hard to tell with that kid.

Before it could hit Tyler though, Stefan was suddenly there and stopped the blow before it could hit Tyler. I could see red dripping from Stefan's hand and instantly knew he was cut, but his vampire powers would make it heal making questions form.

"What the hell Jeremy." Elena said pushing her brother away from Tyler who was looking at Stefan a bit shocked while Ray had his chest puffed and anger pulsing through his eyes as he stared at Jeremy.

If I let that continue the still newly-turned vampire may do something. So I carefully walked over there and grabbed Ray's hand. Instantly his shoulders untensed and he let out an angry breath.

"I believe everyone should go back to their own agendas." Ray commented in the air with authority and some teenagers did and those who didn't, left after getting a glare from Ray...which can be pretty terrifying if he wants them to be.

"Oh, my god, you hand." Elena said making her way to Stefan who closed his fist up. Not doubt trying to hide the newly healed hand. Elena asked but Stefan seemed to derail them okay enough, I knew thought that Elena would find out soon and when she does it'll be a bit of a hectic week for both Elena and Stefan.

I yawned as I was back on Tyler's head as he, Matt, and I were walking out of the gate where Stefan himself also was. "Hold on dude." Ty said to Matt making me blink my eyes open trying to stay awake.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled to Stefan who stopped a little in surprise as Tyler stopped in front of him. Tyler held out his hand, "Matt and I've been a bit of a dick at practice this week. I just want to thank you for having my back, back there." Tyler said and I saw Stefan act a little surprise, no doubt use to hearing the bad tendencies Tyler had before meeting me.

But instead of commenting he just said, "Had your reasons." all the while shaking Tyler's hand.

"No excuse." Matt said joining Tyler and I and wanted to thank Stefan himself, "We're lucky to have you on the team." Matt said and then also shook Stefan's hand.

"Good luck tonight, lucky to have you. Now if you don't mind we have to deal with a tired Percy." Tyler joked and I instantly flicked him upside the head all the while my face scrunched up as I yawned.

Stefan gave a small smile and I buried myself in my arms as Tyler lead Matt and I toward the locker-room so they could change for the big game. "Can one of you get me a sort of energy drink? Doesn't have to be large but something with energy?" I asked with a small yawn.

Tyler and Matt exchanged a look before Matt got up as he had less pads on and made his way out. Only for a few seconds came running back in for someone to get help as he apparently found Mr.Tanner not breathing and lying on the ground in the parking lot.

I frowned as police came in and the game was cancelled, they were calling it an animal attack. But from the look Ray gave me, it was no animal but rather a vampire drain bite.  
Tyler and Matt seemed to be determined from seeing any of the crime scene so even when they were both questioned they told Ray to not let me see the scene, which was rather annoying really but I felt flattered nonetheless.

That night was hard to sleep. Because as far as I knew of, there were three vampires in Mystic Falls. Ray who definitely didn't commit that murder.

Then there were the Salvatore brothers who were MIA during the small time that the attack happened. Either way, I was going to have to watch them more than I anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 4 of Vampire Diaries: Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

"So, you're parents ask you to got eat with them. I really don't see the big problem." I commented to Tyler who was throwing a football in the air above him as he laid on my bed.

I was painting on my easel in the corner of my sisters in their silver hunters outfits with their bows out and arrows on their back all seeming to enjoy themselves. All the while enjoying the fact that I could now walk without faking it anymore.

It was a 'miracle' that my ankle healed as fast as it did and the Doctor cleared me off with a clean bill of health.

"The problem is that they are expecting me to take a date, when I do not want to. Vicki is a definite no and not just because my parents hate her." Tyler said with a frustrated sigh.

I finally turned from my complete painting to change into a different pair of clothes that didn't have paint splatter off them.

Stepping off the stool in front of the painting and quickly disappearing into the closet I commented to Tyler, "I could go with you. Not as a date but rather an excuse. Just tell them that my nanny has returned home for a few days and you were asked to 'babysit' me." I told Tyler the lie I told him about Rosanna.

Instead of returning home, Rosanna was going to track down some more grimoires to read from and study so she could teach me few spells I didn't need ancestors to help with but rather the charm that my favorite Aunt has given me that allowed me to do magic.

Slipping the small Moonstone and Peridot necklace around my neck and tucked it under my shirt, I slipped out of the closet where I saw Tyler looking a bit shocked and joyful.

"That is an amazing idea. You don't mind being dragged to this do you?" Tyler asked as I flopped myself onto my bed where he was sitting on.

"I would probably be forced at some point anyway." I commented with an uncaring shrug. Tyler looked pleased and then dragged himself to his room to get dressed to meet with his parents for the first time since a long time, as he has been crashing at my place every night.

"To pull of this, I'll have to take you to the Grill with me, but I won't make you speak with my parents so bring something for you to do. Knowing you, you'll bring five books and finish three there." Ty said with a smirk as we met downstairs so he could take me to the Grill as I tried to keep some of the embarrassment off my face.

"Whatever." I muttered to him and then ran back upstairs before he could tell me not to stress my ankle and grabbed two history books about Mystic Falls, one on vampires, one on werewolves, and another on witches. They all had the fiction label but I already knew that the author was actually a hunter himself, a guide to hunt monsters passed off as fake information.

Reminding myself of that, I grabbed my notebooks full of notes about the topics and stuffed them in an empty backpack that I normally carry around when I'm not at school with all my books in it.

Zipping up the green backpack, I slipped it onto my shoulders and went back downstairs where Tyler was waiting for me.

We didn't say anything as we made our way to the grill, him content with making the sentences he was going to say to his parents while my head was in the first Mystic Fall History that I got through halfway last night--all the while trying not to be carsick.

When we got out of the car, Tyler put a protective hand on my shoulder and lead me inside while I clutched the book I was reading in the car.

We entered The Grill and instantly saw Tyler's parents sitting at one of the booths sitting in a way like they knew they were better than everyone in the room.

Almost like how we instantly saw them, they saw us. While giving me a questioning glance (and this sparkle that ran through Mr.Lockwood's eye) Tyler told me to sit at an empty booth nearby but far enough away so he could keep an eye on me.

So I sat on the opposite side of the room from the Lockwood family where Tyler hesitantly sat at. Keeping in mind the act, I took one glance at Tyler then pulled my notebook out of my backpack and jolted down a few notes that I wanted to write from what I learned from the book on my car ride over.

I sat there reading and then writing down a few notes about a fallen church before two female teenagers I knew decided my table would be the best place for their gossip club.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party. What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline who I shifted a small glare at before focusing back on my book remembering the last time I met the blonde.

"Go with Elena." Caroline said simply and completely uncaring.

"She's asking Stefan."

"Then go with Percy." Caroline said as she slid in the booth in front me of while Bonnie slid into my side of the booth to face Caroline.

"I'm going with Tyler." I said shortly hoping I won't be too dragged into the conversation as I stole a glance at Tyler who gave me a raised eyebrow--he silently asked me if he needed to intervene which I shook my head at and let him get back to his conversation with his parents.

"Ok, then go by yourself." Caroline said when I gave my answer.

"Gee thanks." Bonnie said a bit sarcastically, "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked looking a bit concerned.

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline asked as I continued to partly read/write and listen to the conversation before me.

Bonnie answered Caroline's question, "He's older sexy danger guy." as an excuse on why bringing Damon to the party would be a bad idea.

"Statistically, it's not shocking for a teenage girl to date an older guy." I muttered but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline mocked Bonnie's description of Damon, "Is that an official Witch Twitter Tweet?"

Instantly I payed more attention to the conversation wondering if it really was or just Bonnie being a concerned friend that doesn't involve being a witch.

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie said seriously making me frown in a bit of surprise, "That whole Mr.Tanner prediction thing has me freaked out."

"What?" I asked looking sharply at Bonnie.

"Oh, Bonnie magically predicted Mr.Tanner's death with a sequence of numbers." Caroline said in a spooky playful voice that was filled with doubt about Bonnie's witch abilities.

I looked sharply at Bonnie who glared at Caroline, "Shut up. No more witch talk." she declared with a firm statement.

I was displeased with this turn of events, Bonnie was a powerful witch. Sure her ancestors were getting active now but that was normal for witches who get told when they were teenagers.

But to have this level of seer powers at this early of age was very interesting. Especially when this seer power predicted death. I have a feeling Bonnie is not going to be an ordinary witch, though that may be passed off as having Salem blood in her.

With that topic ended Caroline had this sneaky look in her eye, "And Damon's not dangerous." she argues, "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." this is where I sighed internally, oh no it's going to be that type of conversation.

I could already smell Damon on Caroline's clothes and could smell the vampire with it. Similar to how I can already smell the vampire on Elena now whenever she's close to me (which doesn't happen a lot as we aren't that buddy-buddy) and knows it's Stefan's by his scent on her clothing.

Knowing this, I just knew this was going to be a brother's spat against one another and anything said out of Caroline's mouth might be true in some areas while false in others.

Gathering my books and pushing them back into my bag, I climbed over the seat ignoring the two girls and made my way back over to Tyler displeased with the fact that I could only finish one of the books that I wanted to read while here.

"Please tell me you're ready to go." Tyler asked by the pool table looking like he wanted to either glare at his parents or glare at Vicki Donovan who I could tell earlier was hitting on him and trying to have Tyler take her to the founder's party and maybe something else that was implied.

"I'm ready." I said and heard Tyler sigh in relief, "So how'd you parents take it anyway?" I asked him curious at the response.

"Mom was delighted. Dad had that gleam in his eye. They both agreed that it would be fine so long as you wear a tux or at least look to be in formal wear." Tyler said making me shrug. I had no problem with wearing formal wear, especially when your sisters force you to wear it at times stating you look extra cute in them.

"I have a pair that I can draw up. Though, be warned they look...flashy-ish." I said trying to come up with the words with the expensive suit I have, the five hundred dollar Eric Clapton 1971 Rolex Daytona watch, and then the snazzy dress shoes as well.

"I could care less as long as you're okay with getting looks." Tyler said with a shrug as we walked back to his care to head back home.

"I'm use to them." I said to myself thinking about all the times I enrolled myself in college at some point or another, getting looks from teenagers as to why a kid like me was there and was always watched waiting for me to drop out because the material was too hard for my kid brain.

I always ducked my head and got revenge by being number one in all my classes and rank first in the whole school.

The rest of the small hours was spent with me reading my books and notes while Tyler having to discuss the party and unfortunately his clothing with his mother before flopping onto my bed for a bit as soon as he was done talking with her.

"You seem exhausted." I commented while writing a note concerning the Original Vampire family that is briefly mentioned in the book.

"I am." Tyler said taking a deep breath and the closing his eyes for a bit. The sound of me scratching on my notebook and flipping the pages of the book filled the room for a few minutes before Tyler opened his eyes on again.

"What are you even doing? You've been at it all day." Tyler questioned making me pause. Should I let him in on the whole Supernatural? It would make sense too, for protection too and to ask any questions that may arise.

I could even start training Tyler because I don't want anything to happen to him. Especially being compelled by a vampire.

Thinking about all this I answered by saying, "I'll tell you tomorrow." Before Tyler could comment his phone rang loudly along with Tyler groaning.

"Yes mom?" Tyler asked keeping the annoyance and tiredness out of his voice but it was clear in his eyes as I stopped writing for the day knowing that the party will start soon.

"I can do that mom." Tyler said with a small sigh and quickly ended his call with his mom, "Get dressed for the party. We're going early to stop by Elena's to pick up some box and then head over to my house to help with any last minutes plan for the party." Tyler said as he quickly made it out of my room.

Looking at myself in the mirror I frowned, disliking the green tie (apparently it was suppose to bring out my eyes according to my sisters) around my neck I easily undid that and let it drop onto my bed and then pulled off the small black lapel too so I could carry it to the party instead of wearing all of it now. Leaving me with my white button up shirt and a small grey--mostly black--vest over that.

Having a small debate in my head whether I should leave the vest on or off, I shrugged and decided if need be I can take it off later.

Pulling on my black shoes after making sure my black pants were; indeed; clean. I also grabbed my backpack with my books and notes knowing fully well I really wasn't going there to party too much and can hide in Tyler's room if need be.

I waited for Tyler to descend, when he did so I noted that he was wearing a grey suit but actually had the lapel that went over his shirt in his hands similar to how I was holding mine.

All he gave me was a small raised eyebrow before thanking Ray who handed him a small red backpack that seemed to be full of stuff.

I tilted my head in question, "Gabriel, Rosanna, Ray, and I talked and decided that we will just spend the night at my house as it'll be late and I might be drunk depending on how things go. Plus, he told me you go to bed early."

At that comment I glared at Gabriel who just raised an eyebrow unamused. Sadly it was true, because while every part of me acts over hundred years old, my mind was still considered a young boy who needed a nap every now and again along with going to bed earlier than what is considered to a normal teenager who maybe adult.

Tyler just rolled his eyes at my glare--and to my horror- picked me up and placed me on his shoulders again.

Huffing but not putting up that much of fight, Tyler walked down the driveway where Ray was waiting with the car to drive us. When I asked Tyler why he wasn't driving all he responded with, "He insisted. Plus it's his job."

I rolled my eyes thinking why Ray didn't drive us home then but then maybe Tyler missed his mom and would like to spend the night. So I kept my mouth shut on asking any questions.

Tyler finally put me down so I could climb into the car and raised my eyebrows at the small silver box that was beside me.

"I'm assuming these are Jackson family donated items?" I asked Ray who nodded in the mirror as he started the car.

"Ah, mom roped you into donating some Jackson heirlooms for tonight." Tyler commented where I absently nodded. They were from the original Jackson family which didn't include a pocket watch that I knew triggered a loud pitch noise should it ever be turned on.

The thing about this watch, was that it didn't need a second component to turn on the pitch, it just needed to be opened a certain way and the high frequency noise would erupt.

Though there were different settings to it, each supernatural creature reacting to a certain frequency.

There was a frequency that wounded all supernatural creatures (though witches had a much lower frequency like humans).

A frequency to only kill vampires, only kill werewolves, and then there's the frequency that was just a bitch and really hurt your ears but didn't kill any supernatural creatures. Only identifying them.

As far as I was aware, my watch was the test subject for a better watch from a different founders watch. Only it was 'lost' before any knew of it's completion.

While I was thinking about this we arrived at a house I recognized as Elena's. Tyler stepped out of the car, leaving his lapel and midnight blue tie in the car.

Instead of waiting I also stepped out and motioned for him to pick me up. Mostly because he was feeling a bit anxious and seemed like he really didn't want to be anywhere near here.

Tyler followed my request easy enough and I saw Ray step out of the car in case he had to step in to anything but was mostly just lookout.

We went up the steps and rang the doorbell. I could hear quick, slightly heavy footsteps go fast down the stairs before the knob twisted on the door.

In front of Tyler and I, the younger Gilbert siblings opened the door and slightly frowned at seeing Tyler.

Before anything could be said from Jeremy (whose name I learned from Tyler some time after the fight incident) Tyler spoke, "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said his voice a bit clipped uncertain how he should react with the Little Gilbert.

"Right here." Elena said coming from the hallway holding a small gold ancient jewelry box, "Please be careful." Elena stressed as she was wearing a soft emerald green shirt and short jeans.

Tyler gave her a soft smile and I motioned for him to hand it to me, which he ignored and I let it be with a simple eyeroll.

Jeremy was just watching without saying anything, watching Tyler's and I's relationship, "Thank you Elena. I'll be sure it's safe and returned to you after the party." Tyler said and I could see Jeremy slowly nod like he was trusting what Tyler was saying.

Elena just smiled as she took out an earring, "Oh, that's right Bonnie mentioned that you're going Percy. Stefan and I will probably see you at some point." Elena said with a soft smile as I gave her one in return.

"We must be going. Sorry to cut this conversation short. Ray needs to help Gabriel with something at home for the rest of the night. Along with the fact Tyler and I must be checked by Mrs.Lockwood for approved clothing choices." I joked lightly and with a quick goodbye and a somewhat shy wave from me to Jeremy, Tyler and I left.

Before setting me down, Tyler gave the box to Ray for making sure it would be safe in the car ride, when promised it was and given to Ray; Tyler finally set me down so I could climb back into the vehicle.

Mrs.Lockwood seemed delighted in my appearance when we arrived and I didn't even have the lapel on or my tie. Shifting uncomfortable I gave the Jackson jewelry box to Mrs. Lockwood and followed Tyler in who was holding onto the Gilbert box to make sure it stayed safe.

After arranging things a certain way and a small comment about the Jackson Watch that had me tense and stare at Mr.Lockwood for a few seconds before turning to Tyler who was watching over the Gilbert box.

"Tyler I'm thirsty." I said with a small pout ignoring the stare of Mr.Lockwood.

"Water or Milk?" Tyler asked as he placed the box carefully with his mother in the other room and made his way toward the fridge.

"Water please." I said and watched him leave before I turned my 'wolf' stare that I learned from mothers good friend Lupa. Though it was severely dialed down, didn't want to scare the man too badly did I.

"If your only interest in me was my family history concerning this town dealing with the supernatural. I wish for you to just say it outright. Now concerning the watch, it has been lost through centuries. If you would like to know more about the supernatural or would like certain plants do let me know." I said and acted like nothing had happened other than giving Tyler an appraising look as he returned with a cool glass of water.

"Thanks Ty!" I practically chirped and drank half of the water. Mostly because all good excuses are based upon some sort of truth and I was really thirsty.

Tyler rolled his eyes and took the glass before I could drink anymore, "I'll give you more in 5 minutes. Let your stomach settle down." Tyler scolded as he grabbed the red backpack with overnight items in it.

"Mom, Percy and I will be in my room until the party." Tyler said to his mom resisting the urge to yell to her as he made his way to the stairs, I was following right behind him.

"Alright honey." Mrs.Lockwood said as I raced Tyler up the stairs and into his bedroom where I flopped onto his bed.

Tyler was quiet for a few moments before going to the hallway closet. After a few minutes he finally returned with a small deflated thing.

"What's that?" I asked moving to the end of the bed trying to get a better look at what the rolled up thing in his hand was.

"Well, one's a inflatable mattress and the other is a sleeping bag." Tyler said throwing the sleeping bag by his pillows while plugging in this air thing to the mattress.

For the next few minutes I heard air being compacted into the mattress as I pulled the book of Vampires out on the bed with my notebook.

Slowly I ignored Tyler setting up the other bed as I wrote down new information along with writing in the book about things I knew to be wrong and side-notes.

I finally looked up when Tyler made an approved noise in the back of his throat and I stared at the mattress that now looked like a somewhat real bed.

"Thanks." I commented to Tyler as I saw my favorite blanket (embarrassingly enough) on the mattress along with this golden colored wolf that was my favorite stuffed animal from my mother that I for some reason named it Klaus. 

For the most part I didn't really go downstairs unless Mrs.Lockwood told me I had to socialize for at least two hours.

During that time I helped Elena's aunt--her name was Jenna--hide from Mr.Fell who was trying to hit on her. It was actually pretty fun and for the most part was successful.

Before that I looked through the artifacts and history that were donated for the day. I was happy to note that there was no Gilbert Watch in there either.

The watches were one thing that were only used in dire situations and should not be used on innocent. Because unlike humans know, there are a good type of supernatural and a bad type.

So I continued my research into learning all I could while Tyler made excuses for not being downstairs to claim he had to supervise me.

Overall, it was actually a very boring night for me as I switched between socializing downstairs and my studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	6. Chapter 6: You're Undead to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 5 of Vampire Diaries: You're Undead to Me
> 
> Warning: This is going to have Percy be the reincarnated version of Henrik Mikaelson. That being said he is still going to ACT LIKE PERCY. He's not going to suddenly change other than maybe having these fleeting memories of Henrik and him asking Hades questions. But overall his characters WILL NOT CHANGE TOO MUCH. Sure he'll see the Mikaelson's as siblings but I WAS ALREADY planning that with him being close to Niklaus anyway. So really nothing's changed other than he use to be another person, and well he may also have no real problems killing people TO A DEGREE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

It was three days after the Founder's party and I was going bored. Tyler was still crashing at my place and even started to help Gabriel in the kitchen for some reason.

I also heard during the Founder's party that something was wrong with Caroline. I can't mention it really because I over heard it with my wolfy hearing.

From what I heard though, was Caroline apparently had bites all over her body that she has no recollection of getting and was very defensive about Damon.

Seeing as I was the one of the few people who knew Damon was a vampire, it wasn't hard to draw conclusions. Damon compelled Caroline.

Which makes sense, with how bitchy she was being to everybody she labeled as a friend. I decided then and there as I was getting ready for school today, that I would give Caroline another chance.

She might still be a bit bitchy (Damon can't make everything appear with compulsion) but I think she can be a kind person if she wants to be.

Grabbing my backpack with new found determination, I waited by Tyler's car so he could drive me.

I leaned against his car for almost 5 minutes before Ray walked out wearing his drivers hat for some reason.

"Tyler will be a little late this morning. He and Gabriel are working on something together. He would like me to inform you that he'll catch you later. Come along, I will drive you to school," Ray declared before heading to our garage.

Soon enough we were heading toward school in one of the smaller cars that we owned (definitely didn't take the limo thankfully). "Is Tyler going to drive me back?" I asked Ray once we stopped in front of the school.

"He should be. Have fun." Ray said giving me a small smile. I returned it and felt awkward without Tyler by my side but shook it off.

Weeks of being next to one another made it weird for us being this separate in public. But I've been away from my sisters for 50 years, meaning 50 years of being alone with occasional visits. I can handle a few hours without Tyler.

Going into the school, I saw Caroline talking to a few other cheerleaders with Bonnie and Elena talking off to the side.

Ignoring my awkwardness, I strolled up to Caroline. "Um, Caroline?" I asked slightly awkward. Caroline turned around looking confused at me. Trying to sound more confident I told Caroline, "I think we got off to a bad start. Would you like to fix that?"

Honestly, if she didn't want to fix the animosity between us. I didn't really care. Caroline stared at me for a few seconds before a hidden smile that I only saw by the twitch of her lips heading upward.

"I think we can arrange something. Want to help me put up the flyers?" Caroline asked a smirk playing in her voice.

I smiled feeling very amused at Caroline, "I think I can arrange it in my very busy schedule." I joked and grabbed some of the stack of Flyers.

"Oh you must be so busy. I mean, being this famous in this little of a town. People talk." Caroline joked back but twisted the words a bit so the people around would think that she was only befriending me for my money or how much talk I am of the town.

"They will talk either way. So, what's this flyer for anyway?" I asked as Caroline and I started walking again. Occasionally putting the posters up.

Caroline looked proud of herself as her shoulders squared up and she started to walk with a bit more confidence. "I've arranged for The Sexy Suds car wash which is tomorrow. I got the Football team and the band committed. Well, not all of the band. Just the ones who can pull off a bikini. You see, I want a in-your-face type of Sexy. You might not know what that is, but I know what it is and that's all that matters." Caroline explained.

I felt very amused, "You might see me tomorrow. Tyler and I hang out a lot, I just wanted to let you know." I told Caroline who gave me a reassuring look.

"Trust me kid, I've already worked that into the plan. I already know you and Tyler are like conjoined fraternal twins with different ages." Caroline dismissively said

I snorted at how she explained Tyler's and I's relationship. "That is such a weird way to say it," I told her honestly, "but it's so true in a weird way."

After that, Caroline and I started to make small talk until I knew I had to get going to class. Saying bye to Caroline, I found my way to the classroom and couldn't wait to talk to Caroline some more. I really liked her, she had this confidence and didn't care what she said. It was a refreshing change that I enjoyed.

Over the day we exchanged a few words even with a bewildered Tyler standing nearby. When he asked why I was talking to her I just shrugged and said, "I like her attitude. She's pretty cool." Tyler just rolled his eyes and didn't ask me for the rest of the day thankfully.

It wasn't until we were about to leave school that I stopped to talk to Caroline again. "Caroline!" I shouted and sprinted across the yard toward her car. The blond was standing right next to her car and paused in her action of unlocking the car.

"What can I do for you, kid?" Caroline asked, It seems she was determined that my nickname is going to be Kid, as that's all she has called me as of yet.

"Uh, just wanted to say before I left. If you ever need me, no matter the time, no matter the topic. Call me." I told her trying to portray how serious I was. I handed her the small piece of paper that I scribbled my phone number, Ray's phone number, and even Rosanna and Gabriel's phone number on.

I watched as Caroline took it a bit dismissively. "I'm serious Caroline. No matter what. I don't care that we haven't gotten to know each other too much, but I want to be your friend. Anything you need, call me." I watched as Caroline finally seemed to get what I was trying to portray to her. She nodded a bit reluctant but clutched the paper tighter in her hand.

"I will." She said, a spark of determination illuminating from eyes. I gave her a smile before going back toward Tyler who looked exasperated at Caroline and I. Then, he decided that I should be carried as he did just that.

Now sitting on his shoulders, I twisted around and gave Caroline a wave. I watched her wave back before I was being dropped in the back seat of Tyler's car.

"Rude." I scolded Tyler without really meaning my words.

"Whatever." Tyler said back to me as he got into the driver's side of the car, "I had to deal with Caroline all day. You should be happy I wasn't rude then."

"We both know you have an unknown crush on her. If you'd just admit it already then we wouldn't have any problems," I dismissively told him.

Tyler didn't seem like coming up with some sort of comeback as we spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

For the rest of the day Tyler seemed to make it his mission to hang out with me, as we both played Football well into the evening. He dragged me toward the kitchens (much to my amusement) and made me test out some of the food he's been working on.

Which included homemade melted chocolate that surprisingly, tasted pretty good with strawberries. When I asked him why he was starting to cook he responded with, "You have your hobbies. I have mine."

I just gave him a smile and demanded he try to make homemade ice-cream next. It wasn't until I was about ready for bed that some sort of action happened.

I was changing about to put my pajama shirt on over my wet hair from my shower, when my phone started to ring.

Confused, I glanced at it and saw that I didn't know the number, but it was local. Cautious, I answered the phone and asked who it was.

"This is Caroline. Percy, ca-can I crash at your place? My moms out right now and I'd rather not be...here." Caroline ended the sentence sounded a bit dry. Like she didn't know how to word her question.

"Of course you can Caroline. Send me your address and I'' go with Ray to pick you up." I reassured her and slipped my shoes on even though I was wearing my pajamas.

"Alright." Caroline ended before hanging up. I grabbed my sweatshirt to put over my thin fabric of pajama shirt before fetching Ray.

Thankfully, Ray doesn't sleep too much and was reading the library when I found him. After explaining the situation and giving him the recently sent address. We started out in one of the more inconspicuous cars.

Arriving at Caroline's place, I stepped out of the car and ignored the slight September breeze. Awkwardly, I stood on her front porch and waited for her to answer the door I had rung.

"Thank god you're here." Caroline said looking worried. Hanging from her shoulder was a small overnight bag that was also probably filled with makeup as well as clothes.

"It's no problem. Though, I do have to make sure you're aware that Tyler is also crashing at my place. You won't be near each other in rooms if you don't want to be. Just making sure you know." Feeling awkward, I made sure Caroline left a note for her mom that she was crashing at a friends before leading her to the car.

"Ray, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Ray. One of the three people that you'll see at my house. At least, the main people that are at the house, there are a few gardeners here and there."

"Hello." Caroline said a bit weakly. It seems whatever worried her that she didn't want to spend the night alone really spooked her.

Ray gave her a soft reassuring hello back before driving us back home. I tried to keep Caroline's mind off of whatever spooked her by talking about the people that work at the house (including Ray, to his embarrassment).

With my rambling happening, we made it back to my house very quickly. After escorting a shocked Caroline into the house. I showed her the kitchens where she can grab breakfast (introduced her to Gabe) the library if she woke up and wanted to do some night reading, before showing her the guest bedrooms right next to my room.

With that, I let Caroline take in the room (slightly smaller than my room and much more bare with neutral colors). Before heading back into my own room, I focused on putting a spell on Caroline's room.

If she woke during the night and wanted someone to talk to, or left the room. I would get a feeling and wake up (I have a similar one on Tyler's room). It was mostly precaution as I didn't want Caroline suffering a bad night at my house.

With that, the rest of the night was spent in peace. No one work during the night from terrors or just lack of sleep.

\----------------------

It was amusing when Tyler saw Caroline in the morning, he just sighed and asked if she wanted a ride a school. Which she accepted.

Caroline seemed to be doing better. At least, during the school day the next day she seemed to be feeling more herself. She sassed and was confident, not like the Caroline I saw last night who was scared from some sort of terror that she didn't talk to me about.

Finally, it was time for the car wash fundraiser. It seemed that Caroline worked me into the schedule by having me be second in charge.

So, for the beginning I stayed on money duty while Caroline went around to boss people around and make sure they were in swimsuits.

It was actually rather awkward for me. Seeing so many girls wearing little clothing. Mother would throw a tantrum and feel disgraced at these girls. And then annoyed at me for not throwing much of a fuss about it.

But what would I say? Sorry, you shouldn't wear this little clothing or you might gain the anger from the Greek goddess Artemis--who also happens to be my mother.

Yeah, wonder how that conversation would go.

Everything seemed to be going pretty good, Caroline and I were at the money booth. That was until Elena came to us and told Caroline that we were out of towels and 'shimmy things'.

Caroline told Elena to handle the money as she got up and pulled me along with her toward the locker room.

As we were walking toward the darken school hallway, I started to get a bad feeling. Along with something that was similar to magic was stirring in the air.

I could tell Caroline was feeling something similar. Because when she tried to open the doors to the room with the towels in it, it was locked.

I watched concern as she backed away from the door. The bad feeling growing with the air getting intense and almost dark.

Caroline stepped away from the door and started to turn in a half a circle before stopping and I could hear her heart rate start to go wild.

"Caroline?" I asked reaching out for her. I grabbed her hand and she jerked away from my touch as she turned to face me. Heart rate wild, she grabbed my hand again and started to pull me away.

We were about to head out the school doors before I felt her freeze and it seemed like something was compelling her. I've only seen this one other time, it was when a vampire had compelled a human so much that there was a bond.

This bond could be accessed for a short amount of time and with a lot of effort on the vampires part.

Concerned, I made sure to hold onto her hand even when she was walking pretty fast toward the woods.

"Caroline?" I asked trying to break her out of the compulsion that seemed to have overtaken her.

Damon Salvatore was a very strong vampire if he was able to pull off this level of compulsion. Staying close to Caroline and using a little bit of werewolf speed to keep in pace with her, we started toward a clearing in the woods.

In the middle of the clearing was a very old house stood. It was smaller than my mansion but still seemed like on to the untrained person.

However, passing through so many years. I knew exactly which house this belonged to. This was the Salvatore Boarding House. Aka, Stefan and Damon's house.

Why would Damon have Caroline come here though?

Feeling paranoid, I fingered the pen in my pocket that could actually turn into a sword. It was a gift that Zoe gave me before I left to be on my own. She called it Anaklusmos, or Riptide (also known as The Tide That Takes People By Surprise) in English.

I watched feeling tense as Caroline opened the door without hesitation and strolled into the house. Without hesitation she walked down the hallway. Every step we were taking was making me tense.

We walked toward the end of the hallway before Caroline suddenly turned her head. She was staring at the stairs toward the basement.

"Why must it always be the basement." I muttered to myself feeling creeped out. As we were heading down the stairs, Caroline seemed to be pushing the compulsion a little bit away as she finally spoke, "Damon?"

I stopped at the end of the steps. The heavy feeling in the air and smells overwhelmed me. I paused and had to put my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath.

I stayed like that for a few seconds before straightening up and dulling my werewolf sense of smell to try and compensate for the pure smell of vampire and blood that was down here.

"Caroline?" I asked. I could feel Caroline a little bit away down the hall, but I could tell the smell was really intense down there and didn't dare inch toward it.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. A man that seemed just a bit past middle age was there and seemed to be worried.

"What?" He started but then cut himself off and ran down the hallway.

"Run!" The Salvatore human shouted at Caroline and I was surprised and darted forward and ignored Caroline who was running up the steps.

I was a few steps away before the human Salvatore couldn't hold the cellar door closed any longer and a pale vampire Salvatore--Damon. Quickly went out of those open doors.

Just before he could kill the man, I sped in and used my werewolf strength to push the man away.

The weak vampire instantly flew into the wall and groaned. It was obvious to me that the Damon hadn't had blood in the three days that Stefan was also unavailable.

"What are you?" The only human Salvatore asked looking shaken at Damon who almost killed him in blood lust.

"I'm a werewolf. You're lucky Mr. Salvatore. Do you wish to stay here or do you want to live your life somewhere else?" I asked looked deadly serious.

The man sat where he was, staring at me with different emotions passing through his eyes and scent. Confusion, happiness, shock, different emotions cycling through.

"I-I never wanted this life." He responded.

I looked at him before nodding softly. I walked toward the weak Damon and had to use my werewolf strength to keep a hold of his chin as he tried to shake out of my grip.

Staring into his eyes I forced my magic into my words. My medallion shining a soft purple as I did so. Focusing on his eyes I compelled him. "You will not remember me this day. I never accompanied Caroline to the boarding house and you killed the human Salvatore in your blood lust before burying his body and making it known that he is missing. You tried to kill Caroline but she was faster than you as you were weak and was able to make it into the sun before you could catch her." I started to tell him as I noticed that he was not wearing his daylight ring.

With that, I stood up a bit shaky, feeling tired suddenly as my body tried to adjust to the usage of magic I just done. "Follow me, Mr. Salvatore. I can set you up a new life if you would like one." I told him and saw that the man looked grateful.

"Thank you." He said softly as he lead me back outside. I paid attention to his heart beat and made sure that he wasn't lying about wanting a new life as I called Ray to make the arrangements.

Once I was done calling Ray, I turned to the Salvatore who said his name was Zach. "For tonight, I will book you a hotel to stay at. Tomorrow, Ray will take you to the airport where you will get on a flight with a new identity to start a new life. Most of the information will stay the same, in fact your first name will stay the same. It's mostly your last name that is going to change, and if any looks, it was legally changed as well. Given a month and the missing status on you will disappear without anyone knowing. A clean slate for you." I told him honestly.

Almost immediately, I could feel gratefulness coming off the scent of Zach as he gave me a smile.

He looked at me amused before saying, "I'm assuming that in return. I don't mention that you're a werewolf or your little compulsion that you can apparently do."

I gave him a small smile. 'It would be very appreciated." With those words. He gave me a handshake as Ray started to pull into the driveway.

"Ray will take you to the hotel." I told Zach. He gave me one last smile before disappearing into the back of the car. Ray himself gave me a small tilt of his head before heading back into the car.

Slowly the car pulled away. My phone started to vibrate. Pulling it out I saw it was Caroline.

"Yeah, Caroline?" I asked trying to get a sense of how she was handling what just happened.

I could hear the sniffles on her end and her heart rate was accelerated, "Oh my god! Why were we at the boarding house? I can't remember that much! Why-" Caroline was speaking fast.

If she kept this up, her mind will fold and all the memories of her being compelled with start to show, probably making her mad.

"Caroline calm down." I told her, forcing magic into my words. It's not the same as compelling, but it's awfully close. It was also harder as she wasn't physically in front of me.

"Calm down?" Her tone was softly, and confused. Thankfully, her heart rate was slowly starting to return to normal.

"Yeah, there's no need to be worried. I just had to head down to the boarding house as the Salvatore uncle wanted to talk to me, you decided to accompany me and things just got a bit hectic as some wild animal got loose." I told her calmly.

It was quiet on the other end for a few seconds and after a few prodding words Caroline responded, "I remember now. Yeah, some weird animal got loose while I went with you to Salvatore house. I don't know how I could forget." Caroline sounded confused and I winced at that. God, I hope she doesn't hate me if she ever gets her memories back.

Because while I wasn't actually messing with her mind like Damon or Stefan do, I was playing off of Damon's compulsion of having her forget the event.

"Anyway," I started to talk again, "I'm probably done for today at the carwash. I have a few things I need to work out at home. If you want to crash the night again just let me know. Bye, Caroline." I told her softly and heard her respond back.

Hanging up, I texted Tyler to let him know I was heading back home and to not worry. For the rest of the fundraiser, I read at home about the supernatural.

It wasn't until bedtime that something interesting happened. Tyler entered my room, barely knocking, and stopped short at my bed looking determined.

"What wrong, Tyler?" I asked him feeling concerned over how he was acting.

"I think we need to have that talk you promised before the Founder's Party." Tyler said looking more determined that I would've thought.

I scrutinized him, trying to tell if he would be fine with what I was about to say and not overreact or try to kill me or the other supernatural creatures in this town.

Nodding softly, I sat up and stared at him dead serious. "What do you know about the Supernatural?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 7 of Vampire Diaries: Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

"What do you know about the Supernatural?"

"You mean like Vampires, Werewolves, Witch? That kind of thing? Not much, just tales my parents use to tell me as a kid," Tyler said. He was looking at me confused about why I would start with this topic.

I scrutinized him as I broke the next bit of news. "What if I told you that the Supernatural exist. Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches all exist. And that your parents have probably told you true stories that have been passed down through the family as they were founders and knew about the Supernatural."

"I'd say you're probably high. But then again you're seven and probably have no interest in drugs."

"I don't." I confirmed and watched Tyler, he was taking this well. Which is rather shocking. "You had a feeling about the Supernatural didn't you?" I asked him

"Let's see. Parents leaving more than usually when the first two couple left and then other animal attacks. This is a small town, we've never had this many animal attacks before. Then there was when I was younger, why would my very strict, no nonsense parents tell me stories as a child about the supernatural and topics that are labeled as fantasy." Tyler pointed out

"Well this makes it so much easier. What do you want to know first?" I questioned.

"Werewolves." Tyler said immediately.

For the rest of the night I explained to Tyler about Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches and comparing them to the ones his parents told him about.

One of the things was that we found was that his parents barely mentioned werewolves. Like they didn't really know anything about them other than they were very secluded and mostly kept to themselves and in some-sort of pack.

We also found that some of their information on Vampires was false because they didn't know that vampires could walk in the sun with a special ring that has to be worn.

And similar to the werewolves, they didn't really know anything about witches as all. Other than they call themselves a coven rather than a pack.

Overall though, Tyler took it surprisingly well and when I told him about Ray, Rose, and Gabriel. He didn't really freak out too bad (he did freak a bit when Ray showed him what a vampire looked like with the popping of veins and darkening of eyes).

After talking about the supernatural I gave Tyler a howling wolf pendant that was actually hollow and stuffed with Vervain that was bewitched to never empty.

The only downside is that when I explained that pretty much everyone in the manor had some sort of supernatural thing about them. He asked what I was and I told him I was similar to a werewolf and asked him kindly to drop it.

He did so reluctantly.

Over the course of that weekend, Tyler and I grew closer so I shared his concern when Vicki disappeared from a site where these kids died at the graveyard.

Interesting enough, Tyler and I were just exiting from the school gym to head back home (Tyler was exercising, I was reading one of my many books).

Tyler had just gotten inside when he scrambled back out again. Instantly, I smelt a newborn vampire that probably wasn't able to control herself yet. I pushed Tyler behind me and growled at the person.

When the person sped out of the car and knocked Tyler over, I saw that it was actually Vicki Donovan. The missing girl.

She was just about to pounce on Tyler's neck before I came to my senses and grabbed her by both her wrists and used my werewolf strengths to throw her away.

"What the hell, Vicki!" Tyler exclaimed as he stood up.

It looked as if she was about to attack us once more before Stefan grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she screamed and tried to get out of Stefan's grip but it seemed he wasn't about to listen to her.

I gave a look to Tyler for him to act like he didn't know anything and I could tell he understood.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked as he faked panic. All I tried to do was refrain from rubbing my nose. I always had a hard time with the smell of vampires.

They had a scent that was a mix of death and being alive. Not to mention some of them turning off their emotions and then smelling like a mixture of horrible body-deodorant, shallowness, and then arrogance all mixed together. It was quite horrible really.

Thankfully, these two hadn't turned off their emotions but Vicki was coming really close to.

"You don't talk." Damon told Tyler as I returned to the conversation.

"Screw you, dude."

"'Dude'? Really? 'Dude'?" Damon asked probably wondering how limited Tyler's vocabulary was.

"Damon don't." Stefan warned as he looked between Tyler and I.

"Oh, come on. Who's going to miss this idiot?" Damon asked and I could tell by his choice of words that he wanted to drink from Ty and I.

Tyler also seemed to tell as he punched Tyler, but as I demonstrated with Ray earlier (with both participants agreeing to it), Vampires don't get hurt by punches.

"Ohh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki surprisingly said making me wonder how much she actually liked Tyler. Which was a weird thought that I was going to ignore, especially as Damon grabbed Tyler by the neck and lifted him up.

After muttering and looking into Tyler's eyes. He threw Tyler over the car. After that I had my eyes meet Damon and made Damon think he also compelled me as well.

I watched them zoom off, Stefan looking a little guilty, before I calmly walked over to Tyler and knelt by him.

"Anything hurt?" I asked which running my fingers down his spine. I knew he landed pretty hard on his back.

"My pride." Tyler groaned as I found a small spot near his lower back that seemed bruised.

"Stay still for a second." I told him as I focused on my magic to go to the area that hurt and slowly speed up the healing.

Tyler gave a small sigh as the pain receded and slowly stood up. "Vampires suck."

"They do indeed suck blood." I told him while grinning.

Tyler rolled his eyes at me fondly and pushed me toward the car. While I got into the car I processed how the night turned out and things that may happen with a wild-girl like Vicki was a vampire.

"I'm worried." I told Tyler as we were nearing our home.

"About?" Tyler asked

I licked my lips suddenly feeling like something was going to happen soon. "Vicki. She was a drug-addict before being a vampire and as a vampire, blood will become her new addiction. Those things usually help create a ripper. Rippers are vampires who enjoy abusing, dispatching, and/or mutilating their victims. Vicki might not become one soon, but given a few years it will probably become her new addiction as blood will not satisfy her addiction. I'm worried we might have to end her." I told him, my voice going softer and softer.

I hated killing people. But if the years that have stacked up with me indicate, I know that there are people in the world that death is the only way to stop them. I don't like killing, but it becomes a necessity to life if you want the world to stay slightly less bloody.

I watched as Tyler's hand clenched as he held the steering wheel. "I know you're not technically seven and I probably shouldn't be agreeing with what you're saying. But I'm behind you. All the way." Tyler said softly.

Then, trying to kill the tension in the air, he ruffled my hair in a teasing way while saying, "You shouldn't be so serious, your face might freeze like that. And it's a pretty ugly face kid."

I snorted and lightly swatted his arm. "Whatever you say Mr.I-Don't-Really-Do-Emotions."

"Man I have a long name."

\--------------------------------

It turned out that we needed to kill Vicki a lot sooner than I attended to. Tyler and I were at the Halloween party, that the town was throwing. I was dressed as a werewolf and Tyler dressed as some sort of Roman (he had the cape but not a shirt).

I dragged Tyler away from the party because I smelt feral vampire (A vampire who loses control. At least that's what I call them) near the back of the school by the buses.

I heard two people shuffling and the smell of blood reached my nose. I instantly grabbed my silver knife that had flakes of wood-shavings embedded in it. I handed on to Tyler and darted of the open area where Tyler was trying to push a Vampire-Vicki away.

"Vicki, stop." I shouted so she could hear over her blood-lust.

She turned away from Jeremy and hissed at me before coming after me.

"I will give you one warning Vicki." I told her as I walked away from her advancing form. She didn't appear to care or listen as hatred entered her eyes.

I brought the knife up to stab her in her heart when she knocked it away from me. Which was actually surprising but I forgot that in bits of adrenaline, a vampire's strength can beat a werewolves when werewolves weren't on full-moons.

"Vicki." I actually felt scared.Even though logically I knew that Vicki couldn't actually kill me (only a golden deer antler could) it was still terrifying having a feral vampire advancing on you.

Before I knew it, she took hold of my sweatshirt and was about to bring my neck toward her mouth when a squelching sound was heard throughout the area.

Tyler was behind Vicki with the extra knife I gave him stabbed in Vicki's back. Tyler himself was looking pale and his right hand trembled a bit but seemed to be doing alright all things considered.

Vicki herself seemed to be going into a version of shock as he mouth stayed open until a little bit of blood came up from the lungs that the knife also hit.

Slowly she feel back onto the pavement.

"Vicki!" Jeremy exclaimed making me remember the kid was here and witnessed a friend's death.

Quickly, I was in front of Jeremy and made him look into my eyes while I asked my magic to do this. "You won't remember these events today but will slowly unlock them when your brain feels like you are able to handle the pain that the memories will bring. You won't be compelled to remember but will know that Vicki is in a better place. You will know that if she had stuck around, all she would ever be was in pain and bitterness. You won't act yourself until someone else other than Tyler or I come out here, or you go inside. I'm sorry." I told him.

I quickly turned back around when Tyler let out an agonized sound. Moving closer, I laid my hand on his shoulder and felt shock when I felt his bones start to move under it.

"Shit, you're a werewolf. I should've known. And you just killed someone making the curse activate. Right, we need to go." I said.

I quickly called Ray to pick us up and was about take Tyler toward the road with the excuse he had a little too much to drink before looking back at Vicki.

"Hang in there, Tyler." I told him sadly before calculating how long until I needed to be at the road where Ray would be.

With the extra time I had and one ear on Tyler, I placed Vicki in a better lying position while putting her arms over her chest and most importantly the wound. It is mostly known that it is a sign of remorse.

Quickly I focused on my magic and made a pen and paper teleport to me from home. Feeling drained and tired. I quickly wrote with my non-dominate hand.

I'm sorry that Vicki was killed. But she was a feral vampire and about to kill Jeremy. I saw no other choice. Don't bother asking or compelling Jeremy to remember, he won't until his brain can handle the traumatic event.

With the note written, I quickly put it in her hand before moving toward Tyler and helped him walk painfully toward the road.

Just as we got to the road, Ray pulled up and helped us into the vehicle where Gabriel was also there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	8. Chapter 8: The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 10 of Vampire Diaries: The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

"Now remember, the first transition is always painful. We'll be in our wolf forms after midnight. The ring will help prevent the transformation before that but you will be agitated and maybe more aggressive than usual."

"Why can't I just not be a wolf this full moon?" Tyler asked as he finished a sketch he was going to submit for the Plan Your Future that the school was hosting.

He was basing it off of the Lockwood journals that I asked him to get so I could read through it and write down notes. The journal were variable in what the Founders (which I may have overheard from the Sheriff and Tyler's parents talk about) knew about the Supernatural.

"Because the wolf is apart of you. And when you deny your wolf too long, especially for their first full moon, they get really, really cranky. Like murderous cranky. Especially around next full moon." I told him remembering when I almost had that happen to me.

"So what time are we leaving the school then."

"When the moon is almost shining upon you. The moon will call to you and it will be that time that I will pick you two up and all three of us will be in the woods." Gabriel told Tyler as he has a small glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Won't we go on a murderous rampage?" Tyler asked looking concerned and awkward.

"I will be the Alpha. I'll have to show your wolf that but because I have complete control over my transformation, I will keep us from killing anyone. That being said, I will let my wolf go a bit more than usual. The fact remains, no killing." I reassured Tyler.

Looking less awkward, Tyler finished his art piece when the doorbell rang.

"Stay there." Ray said as he tensed up. None of us were expecting guests and we're a pretty close-knit group so we had no idea who was ringing the doorbell.

I could tell Tyler was also listening as we heard Ray unlock the door and slowly open it while saying, "May I help you?"

"Yes, you see I figured I would take Tyler to the school today." The voice of Mr.Lockwood said. Instantly, I saw Tyler tense and scowl at his father voice.

"I will get Master Tyler but it is his decision on whether or not he will go with you Mr.Lockwood." Ray said formally and using the titles that we insist upon him not using.

He actually reminded me of the comic book Alfred Pennyworth, the butler to Bruce Wayne. Always insisting upon calling Tyler 'Master' and I 'Little Master.'

Mr.Lockwood didn't say anything else as we heard Ray walk calmly toward us, Mr.Lockwood still standing outside.

"Do you want to go, Master?" Ray asked softly, knowing Tyler's father was a delicate subject between all of us.

Tyler let out an agitated sigh. "If I don't then he'll get mad. I'm sure I get the curse from his side of the family because we're both more agitated around the time of the full moon."

"Do you want me to come with you, with him?" I asked, my wolf unsettled at the thought of leaving Tyler alone with his father on the full moon.

Tyler thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "He'll get more agitated and that's the last thing either of us need. Just ask Ray to drive you, okay?" Tyler asked and started to rub the back of my neck.

Surprisingly, it can be interpreted two ways. One of them is to show dominance, but for supernatural werewolves, it can also mean reassurance or affection in some cases.

Slowly, I let out a breath and responded, "Alright. But don't be too late. We'll leave soon so we can be there around the same time. Remember, keep your emotions in check." I told him.

Tyler just nodded and I waited for a bit until I heard the two car doors slamming shut and the Lockwood car leaving the driveway.

\-------------

Sadly, while we the moon was getting closer to it's apex. Tyler was getting more agitated and after a rude comment by Tyler, Jeremy took a swing at him.

Thankfully, Alaric (A-lar-ic) Saltzman the new history teacher and Mayor Lockwood quickly split them apart.

"All right, work it out, Tough Guy." Rick as he told everyone to call him told Jeremy.

"You two, come with me." Mayor Lockwood said as he held Tyler away from Jeremy.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach but Tyler just shook his head at me to not follow him. "Excuse me, Mayor. Where are you taking them?" Alaric asked the Mayor

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" he asked.

I could tell that Mr.Saltzman was also suspicious of the Mayor but I didn't know what to do as I watched the Mayor lead Jeremy and Tyler away.

Though, after waiting a few minutes and my wolf growling at my to find Tyler, I searched for Mr.Saltzman.

I found him near one of the booths and quickly walked up to him. "Mr.Saltzman?" I asked worriedly.

"Percy, right?" he asked me back. At my nod he quickly asked, "What do you need?"

"I'm a friend of Tyler's and I can't find him. I know what happened earlier but wouldn't a simple handshake not take this long." I quickly asked.

Mr.Saltzman looked a bit concerned as he started walking toward the area the Mayor and two teenagers left toward. I quickly followed him outside.

So, let's settle it. Fight." We had just come outside when we heard the Mayor say this.

"Come on, dad." Tyler said shaking his head, disappointed in his father.

"It's not gonna happen." Jeremy said looking at Mr.Lockwood like he was a bit crazy.

I could tell Mr.Lockwood was displeased especially when Tyler tried to walk by him toward Mr.Saltzman and I.

Quickly, Mr.Lockwood pushed Tyler toward Jeremy while saying, "I said fight!"

"Whoa. What's going on out here?" Mr.Saltzman quickly interrupted surprisingly calm before the agitated Mayor could do anything else.

"Just lettin' these two kids work it out. We're good here. Just go back inside." Mr.Lockwood quickly explained looking calmer than he seemed seconds ago.

I was right behind Mr.Saltzman and could feel the angry eyes that Mr.Lockwood had on me. I could feel my wolf wanting to growl at the man and make him submit, but I was also a seven year old and had to hold up the act.

So, I quickly slipped behind Mr.Saltzman and stepped closer to him. Acting as if I was afraid of Mr.Lockwood.

I found myself surprised when Mr.Saltzman reached around without looking and put his hand on my back reassuringly.

"I don't wanna go back inside." Mr.Saltzman, or I guess Rick. He wasn't kidding when he said it was a constant mouthful. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's goin' on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mr.Lockwood asked, "Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full-grown Alpha-Male Douchebag." I had to quickly stifle the snort that wanted to escape me. Though, a small giggle did escape me and I saw Tyler looking surprised because no one ever talked to the mayor that way; while Jeremy looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"You don't talk to me like that." The mayor quickly said as he moved closer toward Rick.

I can have your job like this." The Mayor quickly snapped to show how quickly he could have his job but Rick didn't seem to care.

Actually, he looked amused at Mr.Lockwood. "Ah, you do that. Then it'll be you and me in this parking lot working things out. You cool with that?"

"You just marked yourself." The Mayor said threatening

"Okay." Alaric taunted slightly, it wasn't much but enough to portray that he didn't find the Mayor a threat.

The Mayor quickly looked to Tyler and gave a silent command for him to follow. But I shook my head slightly toward Tyler before indicating toward the parked car that have Gabriel in it. It was time to go.

So, Tyler ignored his father and walked over toward the car where he got in the back area. Jeremy looked a little confused along with Rick but that's an easy fix.

With Tyler leaving, the Mayor quickly went back inside looking a bit agitated. Once he was gone, I quickly slid out from behind of Rick.

"Thank you, Mr.Saltzman." I told him while my fingers tapped along my jeans.

"Thank you for getting me, Percy." Rick said with smile.

"Bye Jeremy. Whatever Tyler said he didn't really mean. Today's just been harsh for him. We gotta go, so see you tomorrow." I told them trying to act like a shy seven year old but also confident.

"Do you have a ride?" Rick asked looking toward Gabriel with suspicion.

"Yeah, I thought that other dude. Ray I think, always drove you two when Tyler didn't." Jeremy asked. How he knew Ray's name I wasn't certain. But then again this is high school and the gossip mill is pretty high.

"He was sick. So Gabriel's stepping in for us." I explained to Jeremy who just nodded in understanding.

Rick seemed a bit lost but I chalked that up to the fact the other teachers haven't told him about how rich I was, my driver, my house, and then me living alone with the 'servants'. All four of which still seem to be high in the gossip circles for some reason

Ignoring that confusion, I stepped into the vehicle and all three of us made our way toward the woods near our house.

Once there, I quickly explained to Tyler that we were going to leave our clothes in the car so we didn't rip them and for a Rose to find them quickly to take them to us.

It was certainly awkward for all of us being in birthday suits and I definitely had to remember just buying clothes I didn't like to transition in.

As soon as we were pretty deep in the woods that I felt confident enough it was time to change. I quickly nodded toward Gabriel and changed into my wolf form and ignored the pain.

Gabriel was explaining to Tyler how to change and I watched as Tyler quickly fell to his knees in pain and screamed as his bones shifted for the first time.

As Gabriel had a bit more experience than Tyler, he wasn't screaming but he certainly was clenching his teeth and screaming on the inside.

But before either of the two knew it, and with the moon helping speed along the transition. Standing before me was a dark red wolf with a black muzzle and a wolf with Agouti fur coloring and black saddle marking on his back.

I quickly recognized Gabriel's wolf form as I've transitioned with him before. The red wolf was already showing submission to me as he also recognized me.

However, the other wolf I was just staring at me. I was shorter than a normal male wolf's size and would be considered a teenager sized wolf (wolves age a lot quicker than humans do at the very least).

Slowly, I allowed my eyes to bleed silver as my human side (which is usually shown through green eyes on my wolf form) recede back into me.

It was one of the few times I allowed my wolf to fully take over; all the while, keeping one of my eyes focused to make sure we never killed anyone.

As soon as my eyes were fully silver, the Agouti wolf slowly knelt and showed me his neck. A submissive act that told me he accepted me as his alpha.

Distantly, I felt it was a bit odd of how little work I had to do to show the wolf I was his Alpha. But my wolf didn't seem to mind as I got the two into a game of tag.

Over the next few hours. I taught Tyler how to hunt starting with small rabbits before we quickly moved onto the many deer we had in the wolves.

Gabriel just hung back a bit or occasionally made noise to make the rabbit scatter which caused Tyler to chase after the creatures.

It was actually pretty nice spending the full moon with two wolves instead of just one. A lot more fun in playing tag too.

But slowly, the night dwindled and the sun started to peek through the trees. I could already tell that Gabriel and Tyler were getting tired and ready to rest.

I waited for them to transform first before following. Five minutes after we transformed, Rosanna and Ray were right in front of us and carrying a bundle of clothes which Rose spelled onto us.

Too tired to stand, I lifted my arms toward Ray who complied and lifted me up. Another thing I was going to have to get use to apparently. Spending more energy playing with two wolves rather than one.

As Rose escorted Gabriel and Tyler, we all went into the car where Ray sat me down carefully before sitting in the driver's seat.

I allowed the noise of the running car traveling against the road lure me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	9. Chapter 9: Unpleasantville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 12 of Vampire Diaries: Unpleasantville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

Season 1 Episode 12: Unpleasantville

"Hey I'm going to be helping out Caroline and Matt with the party stuff today. You can head home, Matt'll drive me home." I told Ty who was talking to some football friends.

They were trying to figure out if they could get another coach before they forfeit too much that they don't have a chance at states.

"Alright." Tyler said simply while ruffling my hair slightly before carrying on with his conversation. Though, I could tell as I walked away that he kept one eye on me until I reached Matt who was painting with Caroline.

"Hi, Caroline. Hi, Matty." I told my two friends.

"Really, Squirt. Matty? That's creative and nice." Matt teased. I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation.

I noticed the small black strip of paint on his arm but remembered seeing from the distance that Caroline painted it because of some teasing that Matt did. "So what are you guys wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?" Caroline asked referencing both of us but I knew she was mostly asking Matt.

"Uh, I'm not goin'." Matt told her back which made me perk up. The teachers and principal asked me not to go to the dance. I asked them instead if I could just hang out in the library and they told me that was alright so long as I had supervision (which Ray agreed to do).

"Why not?" Caroline asked looking a bit disappointed.

"I gotta work, bussin' tables at The Grill." Matt told her looking sorry.

"When were you a busboy at The Grill? I didn't know you had a job." I asked him

"Yeah, some of us do have to work. Mr.Rich Kid." Matt teased.

After a bit more teasing between the three of us, the poster was finally done and ready to be hung up for the dance. After school, I was hanging out with Tyler who was getting ready for the dance. He was meeting some of his friends at school to hang out with and will probably dance with one of the single ladies there.

"Remember, Ray will take you up to the library once you're done checking around." Tyler motherly said.

"I'm aware." I told him amused at how much he turned into a mother since becoming a werewolf. Apparently, he sees me both as the Alpha and as a pup that needs protecting and guidance.

As if he was older than me, pssh. I went inside the school with Tyler just to check if everything was alright. There was a lot of hard work involved. With everything looking good, I spotted Caroline next to Bonnie and Elena who seemed to have come with both Salvatore Vampires.

"Hey, guys!" I chirped as my head barely reached the tall table.

"Midget." Caroline fondly said.

"Hey, Percy." Bonnie said looking happy to see me. We haven't talked too much but since that first day we've chatted on and off. Enough that I consider her a friend.

"Uh, hi." Elena said a bit awkwardly.

Unlike Caroline and Bonnie, I haven't really chatted with Elena that much since that dinner really, and that was mostly because Bonnie invited me to it. "Percy Jackson." I told her with a smile.

I saw that she smiled back in earnest. "Elena Gilbert. Last time we met was a bit awkward."

"It's no problem." I told her back.

"Mr.Jackson, I do remember us teachers saying you shouldn't come tonight." Mr.Saltzman appeared while fake scolding. A woman with light blond hair and hazel brown eyes was right next to him looking a little confused but no too much.

"I remember you guys saying you recommend that I don't come. And don't get your underwear in a twist, I only wanted to check to see how everything was doing. I did help put most of it together after all." I said while childishly crossing my arms with a pout.

Caroline instantly butted in so she could mess with my hair, something she loves to do. "And you did a perfectly good job. Now butt out, Mr.Bookworm."

I gave her a salute and started to walk toward the girl where Ray was waiting looking very amused. He definitely was listening in. I turned around and as I allowed him to lead me outside by my shoulders. Waving at the party and receiving amused waves back, I tugged on Ray's hand to drag him toward the library.

With the dance being background noise, I took a few books off the shelf that was about Mystic Falls history and the revolution. As soon as I had that, I grabbed the Jackson Journal that was my ancestors who lived during the Revolution times that also happened to be filled with vampires. From what I could tell, my journal had pieces of all the other founders journals and more. The Jackson family were paranoid and always got the information and rarely shared about it to the others.

It was also where the other families learned more about the supernatural, the Jackson Family told them about it along with the Vervain. It was a closely kept secret that the Jackson Family knew most of the vampires in Mystic Falls because not all Vampires are evil. The ones that didn't really kill were kept hidden using the Jackson Family. Secret meetings and small coded messages would keep those select few safe. However, one of the vampires not on the safe list was Katherine Pierce.

Who just so happens to look but not act like Elena Gilbert. Though they were friends with Emily Bennett and her family. The Jackson Family was always known throughout the supernatural of being a neutral family when it came to vampires, werewolves, and witches. They never judged someone on who they were but rather their actions and how many they kill and if it was for fun or for necessity.

I wanted to learn more about those times, which was why I didn't mind being in the library instead of the dance. As I kept an ear out when I heard something out of the ordinary. A man was threatening another person who I could've sworn was Elena.

Hearing them threatening Elena's brother if she didn't start walking and I just knew it was a vampire who wanted to play by hunting. Then, I heard the fighting and the Salvatore brothers talking to him. Torturing the vampire with a broken wooden handle. I saw it through another pair of doors that lead to the teacher lounge they were in. Why the lounge had two doors was beyond me.

The brothers were asking the vampire that was trying to kill Elena why he was hunting Elena and I was shocked at his answer. He was hunting Elena because she looked like Katherine and to open the tomb that the founders burned 27 vampires in (apparently not it seemed) they needed the grimoire.

I knew exactly which grimoire they were talking about too. Bonnie was endangered along with her grandmother Shelia. From what I've heard around town and a bit of digging, Shelia was Bonnie's coach to being a witch and teaching her spells. It helps that I had met Shelia fifty years ago when she was around double digits but not a teenager.

We were friends actually. I stayed in town for a month in honor of my mother and was familiarizing myself with the town once more. This was actually the longest I've returned since the three months thirty years ago when I said hello to Shelia again. She was my best friend, I remember. The people at her school treated her as an outcast, but when I met her. I was reminded of my mothers philosophy and how strong she was to put up with the children.

We hung out and I showed her a few things I learned over the years of traveling. I actually gave her, her own journal to turn into a grimoire. I wonder if she still has it. But that wasn't the point, the grimoire that Emily had was in danger because if the vampires get their hand on it. Katherine will be released back into this world, and that is something that can't happen.

Though, I wish the other vampires would be released, not all of them deserve punishment. Especially Pearl Zhu who was one of the few vampires in that time period who valued human life. There were even a few notes in the Jackson journal that hypothesized she actually lived Jonathan Gilbert who she worked and talked closely too.

With all this floating around in my head, I decided that it would be best to head home for the night and plan my next move over a cup of hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	10. Chapter 10: Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 14 of Vampire Diaries: Fool Me Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

From everything I pieced together, Damon and a third-party are going to try and open the tomb full of 27 hungry vampires. It wasn't hard to figure out what they needed from the Jackson Journals. Which is how I found myself (and actually by myself--no Ray, Rose, Gabriel, or Tyler anywhere) outside Shelia Bennett's house.

I was walking up toward her house before I saw Damon Salvatore at her door trying to act like his charming self and trying to get her to help him. Then, I saw him stumble back in pain as Shelia was making Damon's blood rupture in his head over and over again (Vampires with their healing makes it a painful experience).

I watched Shelia turn her back to Damon and enter her home once more after threatening Damon. Damon rubbed his head and grumbled a little as he made his way off her lawn. I ducked behind some hedges and watched him look around before speeding away and toward the direction of his house.

As soon as I knew he was gone, I walked back up toward the house and rang the doorbell. "I already told you, Damon." Shelia threatened as she opened the door before staring at me in shock.

"Last I check, Shelia, I was not Damon Salvatore." I told her with a gentle smile, happy to see my friend once more.

Shelia finally smiled at me and looked relaxed. I tried not to pay attention to the gray hairs in her hair. "Bonnie mentioned she had a friend named Percy Jackson. I knew we would eventually meet again. Just not in these circumstances," she said sadly.

"May I come in?" I asked not wanting to intrude but had important news for her. Especially, when I heard from Ray who was watching the Salvatore's that both Bonnie and Elena were missing.

"You may always be welcomed in." Shelia said fondly as he opened the door wider. I gave her a soft smile missing when we were the same height. As soon as I was inside, she lead me over toward the living room.

"What is it that you needed to say?" Shelia asked getting right down to business.

And I told her everything. She was always my best friend. I never told her everything about me, her ancestors would be too interested in it, but she always had suspicions. When I told her that both Elena and Bonnie were taken, I could tell there was a change in her emotions. She quickly got a small bowl and started to chant over it while slicing her palm. As soon as she was done enchanting and the blood stopped dripping from her hand. She poured the blood over the table and it slowly separated and changed into words.

There in front of us was an address and room number of a place I knew was a motel. I looked back up and saw that Shelia was a bit pale but overall fine. I grabbed her cut hand and put some of my magic over the wound, making a bandage of magic. After a few seconds, the magic sunk in and started to heal the cut.

"I could've done that." she teased as she examined me over for exhaustion. Young witches and warlocks, especially my age, could never have done that advance magic without being tired. But I wasn't normal and have lived a long life, much longer than a normal which in any case. My magic reserves were very large.

"I know." I told her with a smile. Before she could say anything the doorbell rang. "It's Stefan Salvatore, I do believe he is here to ask your help for Bonnie. Give it to him, for now he is honorable."

"For now?" Shelia asked

"There is rumor that he used to be called The Ripper of Monterrey. I assume you know what that title means. It's why he started sucking animals instead of humans." I told her.

Shelia was moving toward the door after she gave me a nod of understanding. "Stefan. I have the address where Bonnie and Elena are at. I do believe you best be going." she said and handed him a ripped piece of paper where I put the address the location spell gave us.

"How did you?" Stefan asked taking the note with confusion.

"Get my granddaughter back and I just might tell you." she said sternly before closing the door in his face.

I looked at her fondly and said, "Still haven't changed after all these years have you?"

"Nor have you." she said sadly eyeing my appearance once more.

Shelia and I were lounging around remembering memories when we both heard the door unlock and three people walked into the house. Shelia instantly went to Bonnie and made sure she was alright. Stefan and Elena let Bonnie and her gram talk for a little bit. I myself was staring outside her window watching around for any of the new vampires that were in town or Damon. I only started to pay attention to the private conversation when Elena and Stefan walked into the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked looking a bit worried but more stressed than anything else.

"For now, you need to stay here." Stefan replied looking at Shelia.

Shelia also knew it was directed at her and Bonnie as well. "A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan replied and I smiled a bit, Shelia could definitely protect herself.

"We'll protect ourselves." Shelia said determined to not have Stefan think them weak and needed to be watched and protected

Elena could feel the tension in the air because of Shelia's determination. "We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." I instantly disliked Elena. She didn't know what Katherine has done to the people of the town and the many before it.

She seduces men and make them fall for her with or without compulsion. Then she turns them and rarely keeps them with her until they aren't useful to her anymore. She was a runner. I would know, I spent years running from Gabe with little success. But I also knew that Elena was the type of person to think herself right over anyone else. The stubborn that always think themselves to be right and only consider other people when their own plan do not work out.

She was the one to take back on her word without thinking of the consequences of her actions until later when they come back to bit her.

So I kept my mouth shut.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie argued and I smiled. The Bennett family always knew right from wrong. But I fear that Bonnie may be too loyal to Elena. Because it was another Bennett family trait, loyalty. It was why I will always consider Shelia to by my best friend. Mutual loyalty is hard to come by these days.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

I snorted in my head. Why not burn the grimoire and then make Stefan compel you to forget anything about what you might've read from the grimoire, then I could make Stefan forget and bam, no one knows anything.

"Witches being pulled down by Vampire problem. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be over."

"Not all of them." I said instantly.

"What why not?" Elena instantly asked looking angry.

"There are some bad vampires in there, true. But then there are those that never deserved the fire. Pearl Zhu and a vampire she turned named Harper are of the few. They rarely killed human and more importantly, valued human life. So, they will also be getting out of the tomb if we go ahead with this plan." I said but mostly asking Shelia if she was actually going to open the tomb.

I saw her subtly shake her head and released a small breath of air. I was disappointed that she wasn't but also glad.

"How do you know all this?" Stefan demanded as he tensed up.

"Please, the Jackson Family was friends to the Supernatural that didn't pray to humans. How do you think so many were so well hidden when they barely had daylight rings. The Jackson Family was also paranoid and wrote a lot of things down." I glared at Stefan feeling my wolf challenge Stefan with a growl at the show of dominance he was doing.

"Perseus, calm down." Shelia said softly and I broke my gaze with Stefan and looked at her.

"My apologizes." I said calmly with a slight bow of my head, an old habit sadly but mostly a show of submission that wasn't too great, more of an acknowledgement.

"Wait, you know my Gram?" Bonnie asked looking very confused.

This time Shelia responded, "The Jackson Family has been kind to all Supernatural creatures. He knew our family line and drew me out so we could discuss. Yes, we know each other and have an understanding."

"Did you know when we befriended?" Bonnie asked looking slightly hurt at the idea that I had become friends with her just because she was a witch.

"No. I didn't read the journal then. I just wanted to be your friend." I said slightly shyly.

Not liking the topic of conversation with Stefan and Elena in the room, I cleared my though. "We still need Damon to agree if we're going to open the tomb."

"He already agreed once," Elena responded.

"Yeah, but then we double crossed him. So, now he's angry, "Stefan told her back.

Another reason apparently, why I shouldn't trust their words. They apparently don't mind double crossing people including his own brother. "He's hurt. There's a difference," Elena argued with Stefan. "I think I know what I have to do." Elena said.

"I don't want Damon to know of my involvement. I trust Stefan will get Pearl and Harper out of the tomb and anyone else on a list of names." I asked looking Stefan in his eye and reading his outer thoughts.

He didn't trust me. Well, he trusted me more than Damon at the very least but was suspicious of my intentions.

"I will." he said after staring at my for a few seconds.

"Good. I will take my lead. I'm sorry I will not be joining you for the night." I told Shelia honestly, feeling bad that I would be unable to watch her back.

"It's alright, Perseus. You have a good night now." She responded back with a small smile and memories flashing through them of all our fun times together.

"You as well." I gave her a small bow once more before handing Stefan a small folded piece of yellow paper that had five names written on it.

The five vampires I wanted free from the tomb. I handed it to him but didn't released the papers until a few seconds later. Without saying anything else, I turned my back to everyone in the room and strolled out through the doors.

This whole thing was a bold move. If Stefan, Elena, or Bonnie find that I knew that Shelia is planning to not let the vampires out of the tomb, they will probably be on my ass and wondering just who I was exactly.

\-------------------

I wasn't planning to be anywhere near the vampire tomb, but Tyler was going to this party near there. I didn't trust the Salvatore brothers enough that if they accidentally got the vampires out, they wouldn't just feast on the people.

We were there for a good amount of time, at least enough to see Caroline and Matt acting somewhat like a couple.

Clearly they hadn't worked out the details too much. In fact, I was on top of Ty's shoulders when we say Matt looking confused and just thinking about something while leaning against a tree.

Tyler instantly got a bit quieter as he snuck from the side toward Matt until he swiped the beer out of Matt's hand. "Swoop!" Tyler said jokingly as he took the beer and instantly started to drink some of it.

"Hey!" Matt said but didn't seem to put up much of a fuss.

"Ahh." Tyler said jokingly as he took the bottle away from his mouth. I shook my head, teenagers were weird. "Where's your date?" Tyler asked not seeing Caroline anywhere.

"Who knows." Matt replied looking a little disgruntled but seemed to enjoy talking to Tyler right now.

"Hey, Matty." I waved at him with a smile. Sadly, because of my appearance I wasn't allowed to have alcohol. Which was one of the downsides of being in an eight-year old body, I could totally use a beer or something right now. Life was too complicated sometimes.

"Hey Perce, no alcohol. Alright, buddy?" He teased slightly but looked serious.

I gave a fake salute and let Tyler take point in socialization. "Is the honeymoon over already?"

"Maybe." Matt said looking a bit sad but mostly confused.

"And after all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would've lasted longer than five minutes." Tyler complained and I remembered him telling me earlier that he teased Matt about something but Matt took it a bit too seriously.

"Look, I just--I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She--she seems like she might be a little clingy," Matt replied back.

"You don't know unless you spend more than five minutes as a couple. Give it some time." I pointed out as Tyler took another sip of the beer.

"Incoming." Tyler said as he handed me the beer to hold onto while he took me off his shoulders. He instantly grabbed the beer back and escorted me away from Matt and Caroline.

"Are we going to head to the tomb?" Tyler asked

I looked toward the way of the tomb and part of me felt I should go, but I knew they could handle the situation without me. "No," I told him before handing him another beer. "last one, then we go home."

Tyler nodded and instantly uncapped the beer to drink from it.

\--------------

I woke up gasping in bed. My gut felt like it was twisting. I could feel the shift in Mystic Falls. 

There were more active vampires than there were when I went to bed.

That means the tomb was open. 

And getting rid of a spell as powerful as it was would've taken out a large chunk of magic.

Instantly I shifted forms without realizing it and was running through the woods heading with a single destination in mind.

But by the time I got near Shelia's house, Bonnie was on her front porch sobbing with Elena by her side as I heard sirens racing toward the house.

I felt my heart sink as realization sunk in.

Oh, Shelia.

My dearest Heaven.

I wish you a wonderful time in the Underworld. I will visit soon and hope that you are in Elysium or Isle of the Blest. You deserve it old friend. You deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	11. Chapter 11: Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 18 of Vampire Diaries: Under Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

It surprised me that Pearl Zhu hasn't come to visit me yet. Either she was unaware I existed or hadn't had the time. But Tyler assured me that she was talking to some of the Founding people. Mostly because he went with his father once to the Grill and told me that his father was pretty much flirting with her as she asked him questions.

I did feel confused when the numbers of vampires in the town dwindled during the harsh storm over the weekend, but it wasn't my top priority as Vicki Donovan's body was uncovered during the storm. They say she OD'd but The Founding Council, Tyler, Salvatore Brothers, Elena, and I know the truth.

Or at least part of the truth, Vicki Donovan was killed by a knife in her heart with trace amounts of wood near the entry and exit way. When I heard about that, I started to spend some time with the people who were close with her. Matty for certain, though his mom was very annoying and more of a child than Matt is.

Sadly, I couldn't always be there for Matt, though I kinda was at the Founder's Day Party which had all the founding families attend. Matt and Tyler were both there, Tyler out of obligation and Matt because he wanted to take his mind off his sister death. In fact, Tyler even sunk out some Vodka for the two boys to drink, I didn't really stop them because I knew if I was in a teenagers body I would join them.

I made sure to stay away from John Gilbert who I already knew was an arsehole. The party itself was going great, that was after I saw Stefan compel the DJ to play better music. Which I'm glad for, the music before was not dancing music. It would've been an amazing party, had Tyler, Matt, and I not walk outside to see Matt's mom sucking a male teenagers face.

It was disturbing, how the male seemed to be enjoying himself while kissing Matt's mom who's like twice the teens age. "What the hell you doing man?" Matt asked as he pulled the teenager away from his mother. Tyler was right there beside him also looking pissed and disgusted.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." The teenager who also seemed to be drunk said.

Tyler threw the first punch and the guy retaliated by throwing a nice right hook, cutting Tyler's face a little.

But Tyler was a football player and I know he boxed with Ray sometimes, so I wasn't surprised when he started to beat the kid up. It was going a bit too far though and I was about to step in as I could tell Tyler was going a little feral when Mr.Saltzman grabbed Tyler off the dude.

Rick seemed to be struggling to keep Tyler off the dude and I could tell it was time for me to step in. "Tyler!" I harshly said with a small tint of a growl that might not be heard in all the commotion. Instantly, Tyler heard the Alpha wolf in my voice and his eyes met mine.

He stopped struggling after a few second and tilted his head just slightly downward, an act of submission that was subtly enough if you weren't paying attention. Though, it seemed Mr.Saltzman was paying a bit more attention than anyone else because he was instantly looking at me with a bit of confusion but mostly suspicion.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked a pinned Tyler who was starting to look dazed, like he had no idea what he had just done. "What was that?" he asked again in bewilderment.

"I'll take it from here." Mayor Lockwood said as he entered outside to see what the commotion was about.

"You hurt?" The Mayor asked looking at Tyler with hidden disappointment and an act of caring. I could tell under the mask he wore of concern that he was angry at his son because of how many saw Tyler lose control of himself.

"I'm okay." Tyler said also recognizing the mask his father wore.

I instantly stepped next to Tyler. "Can I take him to get some ice for his cheek?" I asked, my voice going a bit childish as I peered up at Mr.Lockwood. We both knew my request wasn't really that.

But the Mayor nodded and I grabbed Tyler's hand before anyone saw that his cheek was already starting to heal. I looked around and saw that Matt's mom wasn't anywhere and wondered how Matt was going to react. We walked toward the kitchens where I grabbed a small baggy and put some ice in it. "The ice will slow down the healing process until we can get it home. Keep the ice on the cheek, alright." I told Ty as I zipped the bag up and handed it to him.

"Alright," Tyler said softly. "I'm sorry for losing control."

"It happens to newbies every now and again. Don't worry about it, alright?" I replied back reassuringly.

Tyler gave me a hesitant smile before placing the ice bag against his cheek and flinched as it sparked a bit of pain. "I'm gonna go find Matt." I told Tyler who just nodded.

After a few minutes, I found a distraught Matt who looked disappointed and distraught. I grabbed his hand softly before dragging him toward the kitchens where I knew some ice-cream was hidden. Though, before we entered the kitchen, I saw the Mayor enter the room and went toward Tyler who instantly tensed up and looked around the room until our eyes met.

I shook my head and dragged Matt toward the shadows. "Let's go." The Mayor said sternly walking toward Tyler.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Tyler said instantly trying to defuse some of his father's anger. "I don't even know what happened. I was drinking, and...I lost control. I can't explain it."

The Mayor looked like he was about to accept the answer but instead back-slapped Tyler instead. Tyler, who wasn't expecting that, stumbled a few seconds before his eyes zoomed onto his father. He was subtly tense and stared at his father, I knew that if his father was going to try that again Tyler's wolf would take control and protect him, which was good and bad.

"That is the last time you ever embarrass this family." The Mayor said and I could feel Matt trying to move forward but I grabbed his wrist before he could draw attention to himself.

I pulled him back slightly and when he didn't budge, put a little werewolf strength into it until Matt looked at me with emotions akin to annoyance. I just shook my head shyly and tightened my grip on his wrist, trying to show that I was scared to move out in the open. I saw Matt's face soften a bit before staring at the Mayor in hatred.

Clearly, Matt didn't know just how ruff Tyler's home life actually was. The Mayor fixed his jacket slightly before turning from his son and leaving the room. Tyler huffed and just put the ice back onto his cheek which now had a slightly red hand imprint around it.

"That dick." Matt said angrily as he walked toward Tyler to check on his best friend. I quickly moved to hug the teenager and tried to give off the emotion of comfort, knowing it would help.

I quickly felt Tyler untense and sink into my hug. He quickly set the ice bag down in order to lift me up before grabbing the ice bag again, holding me with one arm. I shifted a bit, not use to being held like this before giving Tyler a hug again and portraying warmth and protection to him.

"I'm fine man." Tyler said calmly.

"Did you know about this?" he asked me looking confused and angry on the behalf of Tyler.

I shyly nodded my head toward Matt and felt Tyler's emotion of comfort right back and my wolf rumbled in happiness that my Beta was alright.

"We can talk about this later man, alright?" Tyler asked Matt, not wanting to have that conversation right now.

"You're not going home are you?" Matt asked looking alarmed. "You can stay at my place." he instantly said making sure Tyler wouldn't go home.

"Nah, I've been crashing with Percy." Tyler said reassuringly.

Matt scrutinized Tyler trying to see if he was lying or not before having a small thoughtful look. "Can I crash as well? I just have to head home to deal with something," Matt asked hesitantly

"More the merrier," I replied instantly, it was a large house and I didn't mind Matt staying over. He could have the room right next to Tyler if he wanted to.

"Thanks, Midget." Matt gave me a thankful smile before heading toward the doors to head back to his place before heading to mine.

After saying a few goodbyes, Tyler and I head out as well. Ray was there, as Tyler was still slightly drunk enough that we both figured it wouldn't be safe. We also called Roseanna to get the room right next to Tyler ready for a guest, which she did so happily.

Though, instead of all of us spending the night alone. We decided to have a movie night and fell asleep during the third movie which was The Jungle Book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	12. Chapter 12: Miss Mystic Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 19 of Vampire Diaries: Miss Mystic Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

As soon as I saw Bonnie with Caroline and Elena, I ran up to her. "Bonnie!" I embarrassingly gave her a childish sequel as I tackled her into a hug.

After her Gram died, I started to text her more often every day with Caroline and actually saw her a few times (being a werewolf, rich kid, and pretty smart that grades aren't an issue made it so much easier to visit). "Percy!" Bonnie gave out a startled laugh as she caught me before she could crash to the ground.

"How are you doing?" I asked while peering up to her. Today felt like one of the childish days sadly, but I didn't really care about that right now.

"Better. Just better." Bonnie said to both Caroline and I who were extremely happy to see her. "You know, just glad to be back, and try to keep myself busy."

Caroline instantly perked up. "Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed ASAP. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court." It instantly made me perk up also.

Sadly, living with a group of sister and no boys (other than the occasional visit from Apollo), I learned some girly stuff including fashion, makeup, and hair. I was surprisingly really good at all three of them too. "The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked confused.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at Elena a little confused on how she could've forgotten. "The Founder's Court. You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today, and, um, you and I are both in it," Caroline explained.

I watched as understanding washed over Elena. "Oh, my god, we signed up for that so long ago. I completely forgot."

Caroline scoffed a little. "Yeah." She started a little awkward before asking worriedly, "So, are you dropping out, then?"

Elena looked put out but hesitantly said, "I can't."

At my confused look Bonnie elaborated, "Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter."

I understood suddenly, I know I still do a few hobbies (mainly drawing) because my mom loved it when I drew and asked me to never stop and to cultivate my skills. With the awkward conversation, the annoying bell for next period rang warning we had to be in our class in five minutes. Instantly, I grabbed Bonnie and Caroline's hand and dragged them to our next class. It was sadly one without Elena but I wasn't really going to shed any tears over it.

"Can I help you get ready? I want you to look at a few of the dresses I have at my house before you choose anything alright?" I asked Caroline wondering if she wanted my help.

"Thank you so much Percy," Caroline gushed but I could tell they were both wondering how well I knew my stuff to be helping out.

It was after class and I had Tyler drive the two girls and I home, much to his chagrin. From there, Tyler went to hang out in his room or the workout room as I dragged them toward the end of my closet where we had a room; sadly, full of make-up, dresses, and overall a very girly room. "This is amazing." Caroline gushed as she saw this lovely emerald green dress on one of the mannequins that were around the room.

"Come on, let's try some on." Bonnie said excitedly as she glanced around the room. I just sat on one of the long white benches outside of the changing rooms and watched as Bonnie and Caroline grabbed a few dresses before disappearing into the changing rooms. After trying on a few I saw one that looked really good on Caroline, the emerald green dress fit her so well and her figure that I knew she had to wear it for Miss Mystic Falls and Bonnie instantly agreed with me.

"Now that we have the dress, can I do your hair?" I asked excitedly. It's been too long since I had done someone's hair, as Rose didn't really like it, but I knew I could do something amazing for her.

"I don't know," Caroline said hesitantly.

"I could do it on Bonnie first and if you don't like it I have a few other ideas," I said instantly.

After getting Bonnie to hesitantly agree especially after my puppy-dog look, I grabbed the hair brush, straightener, and a couple of hair ties and clips that I knew I was going to need along with a few other things.

With that I got to work on Bonnie's hair.

After a while I was finally done and very proud of my work. I could also tell Caroline was very impressed.

"What does it look like?" Bonnie asked especially after seeing Caroline's impressed face.

With that I grabbed a mirror and showed her my master piece. 

Her hair had been put into a soft bob in the back of her head and clipping it together was a soft green flower pattern that I had gotten from Zoe a long time ago when she had me do her hair constantly. The flower was green so that when Caroline had it, it would match her dress

"Oh my god." Bonnie said in awe as she touched it gently while looking at it from side to side.

"You are so doing that for me." Caroline said instantly and I felt very proud of myself.

Over the next few hours and a couple of days, I helped Caroline out in getting ready for the Founder's Court. Her dance was a little off in the beginning but I knew the steps and taught her easily enough, much to Bonnie (who decided to crash at my house with Caroline) and Caroline's amusement.

"For a little kid, I wish you could be my date." Caroline said as she ruffled my hair.

"Too young I'm afraid. I think at least." I frowned but felt thoughtful, could I actually be her date instead of that stand-in.

Bonnie seemed to also think this through as well. "We can ask. It might even give you more votes because, let's admit, Percy is adorable especially in a little suit."

Caroline agreed and it suddenly became a plan of action because before I knew it, I was in front of the Founders Court officials with Caroline asking if I could be her date. After a bit of searching and debating, it turned that I could; in fact, be Caroline's date to the dance.

Truth be told though, I think Mrs.Lockwood (who is the head of this committee) would've said yes anyway because while Tyler's dad is a dick, Mrs.Lockwood isn't so much and adores me.

"Yay, now my only real competition is Elena." Caroline said happily as she tried on the dress once more to make sure it still fit her before putting in the Garment Bag so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Alright, I got make-up, you'll handle the hair with me, the dress is ready and not ruined. Am I missing anything else?" Caroline asked as she paced the night before.

"A good night's rest. You don't want any sort of bags under your eyes. Ray will wake you around 8 for you to shower and let me handle the breakfast, it'll be healthy don't worry, and then I'll have Ray drive us to get you ready. Now get out of my room," I teased her and slightly pushed her out of my room.

Bonnie giggled but grabbed Caroline and complied in getting out of my room. Because of the fact that Bonnie was staying the night, she and Caroline decided to have a sort of sleepover and share the large bed that was in Caroline's room (she stays over whenever he mom works through the night).

\--------------------

Before I knew it, I was fixing Caroline's hair for the court and ignoring Elena and her Aunt Jenna talking about how they wish Elena's mother was here to do Jenna's role. I did squeeze Caroline's shoulder as she looked sad because her mom was still alive but wasn't helping her get ready for this giant event that the town talks about for a few years.

Caroline gave me a shaky smile and I knew that no matter what, I had to always be her friend. Her and Bonnie at least, no matter how old they get and I don't.

As soon as I was done with Caroline's hair (I was the only except to the no guys rule in there because of my age), I sent her on her way to put on the dress. I decided to allow her to put on the make-up because it was a simple thing to do that I knew she knew how to do it.

With a quarter of my job done, I go off the stool I used for height and started toward where I stored my suit. It was similar to what I wore to the Founders Dance a while ago, but with a black tie, white flower pinned to my chest, and no black vest.

With that done, I waited for the announcers to announce the Miss Mystic Girls for the dance. I could smell the nervousness in the air and it definitely wanted to make me sneeze. But what was interesting was the dangerous, hunting smell. It usually only happens to hunters on a hunt, and the name is kinda explanatory.

I was certainly confused at why I was smelling it in this place unless...alright, which one of the vampires is becoming feral.

I pushed those thoughts aside for now as Caroline's name was called. I felt pleased with how wonderful she looked and felt sad that Matt wasn't here to escort her. I could smell that some of the more underage people were slightly turned on by Caroline's appearance but pushed that aside before I threw up in my mouth a little.

Because just ew.

I escorted Caroline outside and tried to remember all the things my mother has told me about being a gentleman (which was easy to remember because she drilled it into me).

As we got ready for the dance, I could tell that some of the people were already impressed by me. Especially as I haven't tripped over my own two feet yet or acted like a little kid. I could tell they were even more impressed when I knew the moves perfectly and acted accordingly.

Though, I was a bit worried at the fact that Stefan wasn't there and it didn't smell as much of a feral vampire with him gone. At the end of the dance, we bowed and curtsied to one another before all of us were taken to one of the rooms off to the side for privacy and if we wanted something to drink.

I instantly grabbed a water and shared it with Caroline as I sat next to her at one of the tables.

No one said anything, though we all were wondering where Amber was. Surprising, the judges didn't take long and soon enough the three girls were on a stage waiting for the winner to be determined.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," Mayor Lockwood said with a dazzlingly smile that I knew he did for trying to get more votes for when the election came. "So, without further adieu, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Ms. Caroline Forbes."

Instantly I felt happiness and excitement course through me. She won! She won! We did it! I had to hold in my excitement as they put the ribbon over her that had the title. First they took a single picture but then Mrs.Lockwood motioned for me to also come onto the stage and stand next to Caroline.

Instantly complying, I had to make sure my wolf was restrained slightly especially around my eyes. Because I knew they were going to use flash I had to make sure my eyes didn't glow. That would be kinda hard to explain why your eyes were doing a nocturnal animal eyes affect. With the picture done I allowed myself to act like a younger kid who won something as I may have started to ramble to Caroline.

And then Bonnie. And then Tyler. And then Matt who stopped by my house later where Caroline and Bonnie were spending the night once more.

Tyler and Matt spent some time in the small game room playing pool while Caroline, Bonnie, and I were playing Uno (I totally owned that game too). Before we all moved to watch some movies with popcorn and chocolate covered strawberries for fun.

And after we finished playing board games and teasing one another, we crashed and certainly didn't regret it later. All four of us had fun and if Ray had an embarrassing photo of me in a cuddle pile with the other three, then he wouldn't dare show anyone least he want my wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


	13. Chapter 13: Founder's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Season 1, Episode 22 of Vampire Diaries: Founder's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Dairies, The Originals, or Percy Jackson. There will be instances where the dialogue is from the actual TV show, fret not it is suppose to and I do not own that. Blah blah blah. Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer.
> 
> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

Later today was Founder's Day where the school made floats to show off some of the more interesting things about Mystic Falls like Miss Mystic Falls, a small history float, the football team, and other floats that made Mystic Falls unique. I didn't really help too much in the float making process, other than helping Tyler make a design for the float that he was put in charge of by Mr.Saltzman.

As Tyler and I were getting ready to head to The Grill instead of the party that night--we really didn't feel like going and I just had a bad feeling about that general area--that Mr.Lockwood found us.

"Tyler go home," he said bluntly.

"Why?" Tyler challenged.

"Just do it." Mr.Lockwood looked worried about something, but before Tyler and I could get a word in otherwise, he left us alone.

"Screw him," Tyler muttered angrily as he set up a new pool game. It seemed we weren't listening to his father, alright.

I quickly sat on the side of the pool table to watch Tyler's game and saw that Caroline and Matt were sitting in a booth talking. Matt's arm was in a cast because a few days ago when we were making the float idea for Mr.Saltzman, some random dude that I could smell was a vampire jumped onto of the unstable boards. Matt's arm had been underneath these boards on the heavy float when the guy jumped on it, the boards instantly falling from their safe place and crushing Matt's arm.

I barely restrained my wolf. Thankfully, Stefan came over and discreetly used vampire strength to help lift the board up. Well, it wasn't really discreetly, but enough that no one asked questions as the whole football team was surrounding the float helping.

Back to present day, Tyler and I hung around The Grill a bit longer and I noticed that there was a deputy police officer standing guard by the door. I wonder why he was here?

This place normally doesn't have any security and unless you count them staking a vampire a few days ago, then there was definitely something going on. I continued to watch the police officer and included werewolf hearing to see if he might say anything about what he might be doing at here, but he hadn't said a peep.

I wondered if he was every going to talk but it seemed my chance to find out was over as Mayor Lockwood entered The Grill and started walking toward Tyler and I after getting directions from the police officer.

Tyler also saw his father and stopped playing his game. I quietly slid off the pool table to stand next to Tyler as the Mayor stopped right in front of us and looked slightly annoyed at Tyler, but I also saw worry in his eyes as well. "What are you doing here? I told you to go home," The Mayor told Tyler discreetly as Tyler looked like he wasn't paying much attention to his father and what he tells him to do.

"I decided not to," Tyler said simply.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." The Mayor aggressively said as he grabbed Tyler's arm. I knew it wouldn't hurt Tyler but I felt my wolf hackles raise. If he dare try to lay another hand on Tyler....

"Get off me." Tyler jerked his arm out of his father's grip annoyed with the man who acted like he was Tyler's Alpha.

It seemed Tyler gained the attention of Caroline Rescue as she was instantly there and asking innocently, "Mayor. Is everything okay?"

The Mayor seemed to remember he was in public as he glanced around the place and saw that Matt who was a close friend to the family and Caroline were both there. He turned back toward us and I could tell The Mayor felt like he was in a hurry.

"Please, Tyler, I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you." The Mayor sounded a lot calmer but worried. It seemed Tyler could also tell because he reluctantly agreed to his father's hidden plea.

My stomach twisted, this was the proof that I really needed to know something was going to happen tonight, but without the details I didn't want to leave Tyler, Caroline, and Matt alone. Truth be told, I was more worried about them than anyone else. They were my family and I will never let them die if I had any say in it.

After a few more words, the Mayor surprisingly gave Tyler the keys to his car. That was when the other three knew something was going to happen. Tyler nodded and grabbed my shoulder to lead me toward the back exit. I instantly grabbed Caroline's hand to drag her with me and Matt followed us from there while glancing around.

The car ride was silent and we were starting toward my house when a sharp noise pierced the air. Instantly I clutched my ears that were more developed toward werewolf senses than Tyler's were. "Percy!" Matt was quickly paying attention to me as I was in the backseat with him. I could feel the blood coming out of my ears and my head feeling on fire.

I could feel myself whimpering but I held back the scream that wanted to escape me. I did hear Tyler though as he clutched his ears to try and block the noise. Which was bad as he was the driver of the car.

I heard us crash into another car and my face going dangerously close toward the headrest of Caroline's seat before blackness took over me.

__

_I heard the sound of swords hitting one another. Something I find soothing after spending years with my sisters training in all weaponry, especially sword-fighting as I was extremely good at it._

_"Come on Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." A soft excited female voice spoke next to me. I saw her run past me, her long blond hair jumping a bit as she ran toward the two men dueling with swords._

_I waited by my sister and watched as two familiar but total strangers fought one another. But it wasn't a serious fight, as there was some jokes to it._

_"Oh look, our sister has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory," A male with long brown hair and wearing very outdated clothes said._

_Now that I peer around me, everyone was wearing the same outdated clothes. I couldn't even guess what year this was but I did notice that I was also wearing similar clothing style to the two men and the woman next to me._

_"On the contrary, Elijah." This time the blond haired man spoke also jokingly as he swiped at the other male. I looked closely and saw they had similar facial features. I look toward the woman, sister I think as she mentioned our brothers, and saw that she had similar features as well._

_This was my family? But how was this possible? I certainly don't know any Elijah off the top of my head._

_I watched as they dueled and upon seeing an opportunity to mess with our brother Elijah, the blond hair man ducked under his sword and slashed his brothers belt which held his pants up._

_"It has come to laugh at you." the blond finished referencing his previous words. There were a few laughs within the group but I felt my stomach feel slightly sick as I look toward the side where a old couple were. They both had dirty blond hair._

_The male of the group was more stern and looked displeased about something. I was too far away to hear anything that they were saying._

_I could feel the mood drop as the man approached the blond and brown haired man. Without saying anything, he asked Elijah to hand him his sword._

_I felt my stomach twist but I didn't know why. Especially as the man started to pace in front of the blond while Elijah stood by my sister and I._

__

Though before anything could happen. I was suddenly gasping for breath and turned to the side of the bed to throw up something.

I blinked sluggishly and saw that it was actually blood that I had puked up. Wonderful. It was also at that time that I saw a few nurses rush in.

I only now realized how light headed I felt and how my hands were shaking. "Kid, Kid I need you to stay away. You have some damage to her head and we need to see how bad it is," The nurse urgently said.

"I-I'm alright I think. Dizzy, the room is slightly tilting but I think I might be alright. Maybe bring another bucket in just in case." I listed out trying to calm my spinning head for anymore injuries, "Can we also turn down the light, it hurts my eyes. Um, shakiness also. Ear are very sensitive too. How'd I get here?" I quickly asked trying to sort through my memories and pushed aside the weird dream I had.

"What do you last remember?" The nurse asked gently after she jolted down a few notes on my chart.

"I was in the car with Tyler, Matt, and Caroline. Then we were in a crash." I decided best to leave out the bit about the piercing noise.

The nurse seemed to stop taking notes and looked at me kindly. "You don't seem to have any memory loss. During the crash it seemed you have suffered a very severe head injury. How you're awake right now is a bit of a miracle. We believe that you hit your head hard enough that it caused some ear damage, but we're really not too sure to be honest how your ears started bleeding like they were. They seem to be doing better. From what you also described to me, you seem to have a concussion. Anything else?" The nurse asked gently.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked, my wolf wanting to reach out to my pack brother as I tried to turn off my werewolf hearing. It didn't seem to be working so everything was slightly more amplified.

"Would you like us to send Mr.Lockwood in?" she asked kindly probably figuring I could use a friend.

"Yes please," I told her instantly.

Soon, Tyler rushed into my room and I instantly grabbed his hand to hold and squeezed it while closing my eyes. My senses were out of wrack. One minute the sun would be so bright because of my better vision and the next my nose was smelling things from two miles away. It was only making my headache worse as my senses assaulted me.

But with Tyler there, I was able to focus all five senses on him and keep them on him. Though, I did keep my eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler said guiltily but I just gave him a reassuring smile. Before I could say anything, a yawn broke through and I was aware of how tired I was.

"Stay?" I asked quietly, still clutching his hand.

"Okay. Yeah, I can do that," Tyler softly responded as he grabbed one of the chairs to sit in. Never letting my hand go as he knew I needed the reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The original version of this book is on Wattpad.com under the author SamanthaPerry0. As you may tell I am the other I just decided to move this book to this area for some may not know of Wattpad (which is kinda doubtful). Also this is a work in-progress book and I update it more on Wattpad than this so I suggest going on Wattpad and looking at my original version for more updates than Archive.


End file.
